SMST 11: The Guardian of the Force Returns!
by ocramed
Summary: Twenty years after the fall of the Empire, Jedi Knight Usagi Sailor Moon Tsukino has returned to help save the galaxy from a NEW threat. And this time, she has brought with her friends! A Sailor MoonStar Wars crossover sequel!
1. Call to Arms

**Sailor Moon: The Return of the Guardian of the Force 1 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a cross-over story.**

**Special note: This story takes place between "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force" and "Sailor Moon: The Rabbit, the Monkey and the Dragon". Also, for those who want to know if Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino had a long-time companion, well, you'll get to find out soon enough!**

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews for "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force". It was a labor of love to do this particular Sailor Moon crossover. Anyway, I hope that you all like this particular setting. And for the record, I'll will the background will be based upon various elements from the many "Star Wars" comics published by Dark Horse, but the primary source of inspiration will be the "New Jedi Order" series. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1: "Call to Arms"**

**It has been twenty years since the beginning of the fall of the Galactic Empire. During that time, the new "Galactic Republic" had to deal with not only reforming old alliances, but also with the remnants of the Empire. As a result of this chaos, a series of wars have occurred. As a result of this, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was forced to resume his "Darth Vader" persona in order to combat the machinations of Grand Moff Tarken and his forces, not to mention the problems caused by the clone of Emperor Palpatine and his Sith Acolytes. The end result was that Anakin/Vader would become Emperor of the galaxy within a constitutional monarchy, leaving the power in the hands of the dully elected Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate; Padme Amidala would be Anakin's "voice" as Senator. And while many in the know did not like this arrangement, particularly Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, thanks to the fact that part of this arrangement meant that his long-time love, Mara Jade (Emperor Palpatine's "Hand"), would "officially" be Lord Vader's Sith Apprentice (as "Darth Midori"), it at least allowed peace between the Rebel Alliance and Empire. Unfortunately, just as the New Republic is finally able to "breath", a new threat arrived to the galaxy, in the form of the techno-phobic race known as the "Yuuzhan Vong", who were immune to many aspects of the Force. The YuuzThus far, devastating loses have forced the Galactic Republic to move its seat of power to the Emperor's secondary capital of Byss (military operations would be centered on Cal Kalahari). Thankfully, however, the revised "Galactic Defense Force" has been able to stem the tides of further encroachment, but for how long, no one knows. And it is on this basis that Luke, after the capture of Emperor Vader, who defeated the Supreme Leader of the Yuuzhan Vong (as a means of giving his children time to escape their captivity) in a dual to the death, has decided to call for help…**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

Byss.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was meditating in the palace's gardens. It was hard for Luke to believe that the late Emperor Palpatine appreciated anything "beautiful".

Luke?

Luke's thoughts were broken by a telepathic signal. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see his sister Chancellor Princess Leia Organa-Solo standing at the garden's entrance. Luke nodded his head, giving Leia permission to speak to him.

"How is mother?" Luke asked Leia. Luke was wearing his black outfit, and has done so for years. He should have changed his look, but for some reason he felt comfortable with this darker reflection of his thoughts.

Leia dismissed her Noghri body guard, who then stood at the entrance. The Noghri were a predatory species that were duped into serving the will of the old Empire, after Darth Vader had "saved" their species from utter ruin, when a Star Destroyer had crashed on their homeworld. However, even after the true cause was known, partially thanks to Leia revealing the truth behind Vader's deception, it was Vader himself who sought redemption for what he had done to put the Noghri into a state of servitude. He did so when he defeated both the clone of Emperor Palpatine and Grand Moff Thrawn in a key battle that meant both of their destruction. Weakened, Vader allowed himself to be judged by the matriarch of the Noghri. This act of humility redeemed their "Dark Lord" in their eyes, and thus allowed them to serve Royal Family with honor. And while Leia did not like this, she has long since accepted her role as "Lady Vader". Thus, the Noghri have pledged their services to the Skywalker clan.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Leia asked, as she sat down. She was, herself, a trained Jedi Master, but focused her Art in diplomacy. Leia was also groomed to succeed Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma as "Supreme Chancellor", which has since become a sticking point with some worlds, since many of them feared the idea of one family having major influence in the executive and legislative branches.

"I believe that there is a way to end this war sooner," Luke said. "But, in order to work, I will need a distraction for the Yuuzhan Vong."

"What…kind of distraction?"

"I think we need to contact…'The Onitoyota of Desserts'."

Leia's eyes widened.

"That's insane! No one, I mean NO ONE will survive her…presence."

"Leia, Usagi's not THAT bad."

"Okay, she's not, but you got to admit that her methods are…insane."

"And that's the beauty of it. Usagi is the one person that not even Palpatine could anticipate. And she helped to bring back are family together."

"True, I guess…"

"And we owe her lives."

"Just because Usagi was our surrogate mother, that doesn't mean a thing-"

"Actually, it does," said a voice.

The twins turns to see their mother Senator Padme Amidala, the representative of the Galactic Royal Court, enters the gardens from the palace. Since the fall of Coruscant, and the subsequent capture of her husband, Padme has taken a leave of absence to be with her children and grand-children. And ever since she was released from stasis twenty years ago, Padme has been aging gracefully.

"Mother, are you well?" Leia asked.

"I'm fine. I…just wanted to get some fresh air," Padme replies, as she sits down on the stone bench.

"Mother, will free Dad," Luke said. "Mara and the Noghri are scouring the underground for the clues of his locations."

"I know. But I can't help but wondering why you, Leia, are so faithless in Usagi's abilities."

"It's just that, well, I…I still sometimes feel betrayed by her omission of the truth about you and Dad."

Padme places a gentle hand on her daughter's left shoulder.

"Leia, if it hadn't been for Usagi, Palpatine would still be alive."

"You have a point there…"

"Leia," Luke began. "I'm glad that you are here. I want you to talk to Jaina Solo about retrieving Usagi."

"But how?" Leia replied "Usagi could be everywhere!"

Luke brought out a small, metallic cylinder. It had a smooth surface, and a port node on one end, and a red button on the other.

"It's a transponder, designed to not only locate Usagi's whereabouts, but also it will create a hyper-space link between the user's location and her location."

"Luke, why didn't you use this before?" Padme asked.

Luke sighed.

"I did use it because I wanted us to have a chance to forge our own destinies. But with what's going on, especially what happened to Chewbacca…"

Leia and Padme understood. Luke wanted a chance to shine from under his teacher's influences.

"Well, I'll talk to Jaina," Leia said, as she accepted the transponder. "She won't like being removed from the action at this point."

"If she is successful, then it will all be worth it."

Spring 2005 CE, Earth: Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan (Main Temporal Nexus).

BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

BAM!

As Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno removed her fist from the smashed alarm clock, she wondered why she and her roommate Beatrix Kiddo had to party most of the night. Sure, she was glad that she had gotten that transfer to work at the Rantsu Foundation's sister organization, the Phoenix Foundation, in America, but did she had to get her to drink all that sake in one sitting? Sure, she was old enough to drink, but she was never much of a drinker to begin with.

Then, she realized something.

"AH! I'm late!"

About five minutes later, Ami, dressed in her jogging gear, met up with her training partner in Juuban Park.

"Wow," Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino said, as she did her stretches. "And I thought that I was the late one."

"Very funny, Usagi," Ami said, as she began her stretches. Every first Saturday, the two get together to discuss their agenda for that month. Most times, the two use that time to training together. Sometimes, they discuss "Jedi Order" business. Even though the Dark Jedi William "Bill" Caine is dead, he left a lasting legacy that has been a problem from time to time. Just last month, Usagi and Ami had to a Dark Jedi, one of Bill's students, who was using a machine that literally sucked the life force from people (so that it can be used to extend the lives of the very rich). The culprit typically used children for the grisly operation, which was why Usagi and Ami, as Jedi Knights, stepped into the situation to remedy it. And, unfortunately, Bill had trained a lot of people over the years, and it remains seen if either Usagi or Ami can track them all. On the plus side, they were able to convince a few of Bill's students to turn away from the Darkside peacefully, prompting Usagi to wonder if it is time to a chapter of the Jedi Academy on Earth. And speaking of which…

"Ami, how would you like to go on a little trip?" Usagi asked, as she and Ami jogged through the park.

"Usagi, Finals are coming up, and that internship in America will start after graduation."

"I know that, which is why you can do this one."

Ami stopped.

"Come again."

"Actually, it involves time travel."

"I guess that makes sense," Ami replied dryly. "Let me guess. It involves some sort of temporal paradox that I have to unravel or fulfill."

"Bingo."

"No way. If I learned anything, it's that nature will 'correct' itself."

"Ami, it involves Han Solo."

Now, Ami turned to pay attention. On Earth, her adventures (sans her presence) in that far off galaxy had been recreated in film. Thanks to Usagi, the Moon Princess had inspired a young film student from the University of Southern California to create a "space opera" called "Star Wars", the same way she had inspired a television writer to create the television show (and their sequels) "Star Trek". In fact, Usagi (as the immortal time traveler "Lady Usashinko Rantsu") has been inspiring the entertainment field for decades, as a way of making money for her operations. Or just to give a leg up for a struggling artist of some sort. At any rate, Ami did understand why her adventures were not depicted, since it would have raised too many red flags amongst the conspiracy theorist community.

"What happened to Han?"

"You've been reading that "New Jedi Order" series, right?"

"I have, actually," Ami replied. As soon as she had returned home, she took to reading the Star Wars books like fish to water. Han Solo had raised her when she had been reincarnated, thanks to Usagi (again), on Corellia. And since going home, she wondered about the fate of her "Big Brother". She was happy that Han and Leia had finally had gotten together, and had kids.

"Well, you do know that those are the censored version, right?"

"Yeah. I always wondered about that."

"Well, the real reason is that you have to be involved in the events, and it must go off without a hitch."

"So I shouldn't read those books for fear of contaminating the time lime with a preconceived notion."  
"Now you get it. However, I have asked Setsuna to put you in a position where your mission can begin. You'll run into my younger version, and then go from there."

"Sigh. I guess I shouldn't expect life to get any easier."

"To quote an old friend of mine, 'Easy, is not the way of the Jedi'."

2379 CE, Qo'noS: Hall of Warriors (Possible Temporal Nexus).

"Get up, dog!"

Starfleet Captain Ranma ("Magnificent Mask"/"Sailor Helios") Saotome simply smirked, as he got up from the mat. In spite of his age, his immortality, thanks to being both Sailor Moon's chief protector and a member of the famed "Sailor Scouts", he was as fit as he was back when he was a teenager. He knew that it has been a while since he didn't use his vast "ki" to enhance his natural abilities in a fight. Ranma also knew that his opponent was hoping that he wouldn't be able to fight just as well without the use of ki.

And that was a mistake on his opponent's assumption. Afterall, Ranma Saotome NEVER looses.

His Klingon opponent, thinking that victory was well in hand, charged forward. Ranma, having sharp eyes, waited until…

THERE!

"Urk!"

Ranma went forward and grabbed his opponent by the throat, jumped up slightly, and slammed him and himself down into the canvas. Hard.

BAM!

Of course, Ranma easily used his opponent to help break his fall, so he virtually felt nothing. There was nothing like a good old-fashioned "body slam" (this version was called "The Rock Bottom") to bring a smile on one's face.

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Yield?" Ranma asked. He wanted to finish this up before his ex-wife found out what he was up to.

"I yield…Sensei."

"Good. Thank you for the workout, Mr. Worf," Ranma said, as he helped his long-time friend up.

"It was an honor as always," the Starfleet officer replied. "I apologize for doubting your considerable capabilities."

"Hey, no need. We're 'family', afterall."

For the past ten years, the Klingon House "Rantsu" (meaning "wild moon") has enjoyed a special place among the Klingon Empire. First, it was the only House that was headed by non-Klingons, and, secondly, it was the only House that has recently been made into a Royal House by emperor known as Kahless the Unforgettable". As a result, this made both Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, Ranma's ex-wife, "Lord and Lady" respectively. When Ranma and Usagi adopted Worf and his brother Kurn into their House, originally to cover their sense of honor, they didn't realize that such a move would earn Worf an ambassadorship and Kurn a seat on the Klingon High Council. Later, on the behest of the mother of the half-human/half Klingon B'Lanna Torres, Usagi old shipmate from the Federation starship Voyager, Usagi and Ranma would add B'Lanna's immediate family on the roster of the House of Rantsu. Originally, B'Lanna's mother was disowned from her own house because she had married a human. During a psychic encounter, while both Usagi and B'Lanna was on the Klingon Underworld's "barge of the dead", B'Lanna mother asked Usagi to accept her daughter into her House. At the time, a near-fatal accident involved both B'Lanna and her mother, coincidentally both near-fatalities, in spite of the distances between the two, occurred at the same time. Thankfully, Usagi had some pull with Hades, the god of the Underworld, who, as an anthromorphic deity, could call in some favors. When Miral, the child of B'Lanna and Voyager helm officer Tom Paris, was born, the Paris family was also made members of House Rantsu.

Now, on this day, all Houses, great and small, were gathered together for the annual "Day of Ascension", since Worf's brother Kurn was to receive a commendation for his work in the Breen-Klingon War. Ranma and Usagi's presence was to both support Kurn and to make sure that the Klingon's are not draconian in their demands for just compensation during the conflict. Besides, Ranma had to defend his title as a non-Klingon Batt'leth champion. Of course, it came a point where Emperor Kahless may have to retire the title to let Klingon's compete on a more even playing field.

"So, you're still thinking of resigning?" Ranma asked.

"Yes," Worf replied. "I've never made a good Ambassador, even though Chancellor Martok thinks otherwise."

"He made you one because of your military experience and connections to Starfleet, which is why Admiral Ross agreed with the decision."

"Perhaps. Maybe YOU can take my place?"

"I don't know. I'm more like you than like Usagi. Besides, she may want that role later on. Or not. Everything is in the air at this point."

"Yeah."

"Come! I'm sure Usagi want us back at the compound to get ready for the ceremony. You know how she is about that sort of thing."

At the Rantsu Compound…

"Where are they?"

"Calm down, Usagi. I'm sure that the guys will be back shortly."

While killing time, Tom Paris is playing a Vulcan game, while B'Lanna went shopping with their young daughter Miral. It was the couple's hope that Miral would grow up to be a well-balanced child with dual cultures.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Kah'Tol. Tuvok gave us this game for our last wedding anniversary. You know that."

"I see."

Usagi took one look at the board game, and moved a game piece from one section of the board to another.

TING!

Tom looked stunned before remembering that Usagi lived on Vulcan for years, and that she and Tuvok played Kah'Tol on a regular basis.

"Looks like you're done. Come, you can help me by being my audience. I'm supposed to introduce Kurn's award at the ceremony, so I need some practice."

Sigh. "Alright. Lead on."

Meanwhile, just beyond the Klingon home world Q'onos' security screens, a lone ship is deposited out of a small wormhole. The ship then coasted to a safe orbit, so that its presence wouldn't alert the local authorities.

"R2, can you monitor the communication traffic? I need to get a handle on our position."

"BEEP-Beep-BE-RRR!"

Jaina Solo didn't like her assignment. She didn't KNOW this "Lady Usagi", nor did she like leaving her home while it was being assaulted by foreign power. Yet, she knew that she owed her mother and Uncle Luke too much to not listen to their counsel. So, taking Uncle Luke's old fighter and droid, Jaina used Usagi's device to journey to this new world. So far, so good.

"Okay, I'm coasting to a spot near the main city. I'm sure we'll find this Usagi lady Uncle Luke likes so much."

"Beep-BEEP-rrr-Beep!"

Meanwhile, at the Klingon Council Hall, Usagi, dressed in a Klingon ceremonial gown, is nervous about her speech. Of course, Ranma is not being helpful at all.

"Do you think I'll do okay?"

At the moment, Ranma is staring at Usagi's cleavage.

"Did you know that Klingon ceremonial gowns tend to be a bit "risqué"? Ranma asked playful?"

"Ranma, please, stop staring at my chest!"

"Okay, okay. You got to admit, you are looking good tonight."

"Well, depending on my mood, you might get more than a view," Usagi said, as she clasped Ranma's hand with her own.

For months, Ranma has been dating Usagi, thinking that after all this time he might have another shot at being with her. Both did admit to each other that they shouldn't be so serious about their relationship, especially since both were essentially immortal.

"I certainly can't wait."

"Usagi, you're on!" yelled B'Lanna, who couldn't stand her friends' public displays of affection.

"Yeah, and get a room next time," said Tom.

"You can do it, Auntie!" said Miral.

"Good luck, Usagi!" said Ranma.

"Mother does not need luck," said T'Sara, representing her father's interests on Vulcan, who had managed to make it to the ceremonies after all. She did wish that her sister Hoshiko could have made it to the ceremonies, but her duties with the Borg was keeping her preoccupied. "But…I suppose best wishes are in order."

"Thanks guys."

During the ceremony itself…

"…And even though Kurn can be sadistic…heartless…barbaric and cruel to his enemies, he epitomize what loyalty and trust means to the citizens of the Empire. Warriors all, I present you the new Vice-Chancellor…Kurn, of the House of Rantsu!"

"WooWooWooWooWooWooWooWooWooWoo!" the crowd roared.

"Thank you, My Lady, for that glowing introduction. In spite of your status as a weakling, I do appreciate your praise."

"Very touching, pup."

"All rise," Worf said, as everyone rose in the banquet hall, followed by the raising of the blood wine goblets.

"And now," began Chancellor Martok, "Do you, Son of Morg, of the House of Rantsu, swear to uphold the spirit of the Empire?"

"I do, Chacellor Martok."

"And do you, Son of Morg of the House of Rantsu," began Emperor Khaless, "swear to uphold the honor of the Empire?"

"I do, Chancellor Martok."

"Then I accept you as Vice-Chancellor."

"As do I," said Martok.

"And on behalf of the House of Rantsu," began Kurn, "I and my kin pledge are loyalty to your service."

Later, during the "after party" party, Usagi works the gathering at her home at the compound.

"This is good 'gagh'", Lady Usagi," said Chancellor Martok. "I would like to have the recipe."

"It's nothing to it," Usagi replied.

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of dead worms," Ranma interjected.

WAP!

"Well, it's true!"

"Anyway, I would like to discuss the post of Ambassadorship to Q'onos."

"Hey, I told you that I wasn't interested," said Ranma.

"Ranma, I just want you to diversify your portfolio. At least for a while."

"Ah, yes. That," Martok mused. "I'm sure that we'll find someone who isn't such a weakling."

"Hey!" Ranma fumed. "I'll have you know that I was an Ambassador to the Klingon Homeworld LONG before you were born!"

"So, it's cold feet then? Or are you TRULY getting old?"

"Grrrrr!"

Meanwhile, Jaina was skulking around the compound, trying to get a fix on her prey's position.

"R2, I'm going over the wall. Keep me informed on the sentry's position."

"BEEP-brrr!"

Why does she have to be here? Jaina thought. So far, she had avoided the locals, wearing only a cloak to cover her appearance. Deftly, she leaped over the wall…and right into a small pool.

SPLASH!

Unfortunately, it had predatory fish living in it.

"AHHHHH!"

Inside…

"I thought you were going to get rid of fishes, Usagi?" asked B'Lanna.

"Yeah, but I haven't had the time to find them a proper home. B'Tar! Go see who's here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Outside…

"Who would put something so dangerous here?" Janen said, as she shook with fright.

"Who are you worm?"

Jaina saw a squad of aliens barring weapons down on her. She didn't like her assignment, didn't like this planet, and now THIS.

"That's it. I'm kicking butt NOW!"

Snap! Hzzzzzzzzz…

Usagi felt something familiar…something she hasn't felt in years. Someone was using the Force.

"Excuse me, B'Lanna. There's something I have to attend to. And, please keep an eye on Ranma. I don't want to deal with another war with yet another House."

"I heard that!"

"I'll try, but my hands are full."

"I'm sure Miral will be okay."

"No, I'm talking about Tom."

"Oh."

Jaina sliced weapon after weapon with her lightsaber. Then, not wanting to hurt anyone too badly, began to pummel into her foes. Being understandably angry, she didn't sense the presence of another.

Hmmm, Usagi thought. I recognize those moves.

Being married to Ranma, at point in her life, Usagi had the benefit of learning eight out of the nine Forbidden Saotome Arts. Only their children learned all nine, since they would be his heirs. The one she was using, the Umisenken, rendered Usagi invisible. Of course, she knew other means to render herself invisible, but why spend the extra energy to do what takes very little effort?

As Usagi watched the fight, she felt the need to intervene…NOW.

"Ha! Think you guys are tough?" Jaina yelled. "Now, I got to find that witch-"

Then, Jaina felt a presence.

"Where are you?"

Jaina turned around wildly, trying to get a sense of where her foe was located. Nothing there.

"Gotta focus."

Slowly, Janen was able to center her attention on a spot. Then quickly, she struck…

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

SWISH!

"Wha-?"

Then, Janen felt the heat of a lightsaber near her neck, just as she moved to block.

"In case you are wondering, I just gave a false invisible reading. I call it the 'Double Negative' technique. You focused on my echo, rather than me."

Jaina quickly slid out of her predicament and raised her lightsaber just in time to block a blow.

She's fast, Jaina thought

"Good recovery," Usagi quipped, before taking a ready stance.

The battle was on.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Tom asked, who, like the rest of the family, went out to check on Usagi. They were standing on the veranda while watching the battle take place.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Ranma replied. "Besides, this will give me a chance to see her fight using her light-sword."

"You mean you haven't before?"

"No. Not in an actual battle at least."

"Gentlemen," began T'Sara, "I've just been informed that a non-registered ship and mechanoid was found- what is Mother doing?"

"Dealing with an uninvited guest," Ranma replied, as he drank his blood wine. "Kami, this is good stuff. Hey, Worf! Pass me another round!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"You two are too much," B'Lanna said with annoyance. She hated when Tom wanted to go native, especially with Ranma being around. "Excuse me, but I'm going to check on Miral."

"You do that, hon," Tom said, as he playfully swatted his wife's rear.

"I'm going to remember that," B'Lanna said in a huff.

"Look's like you're gonna get it, now, Tom."

"Well, I haven't been getting IT for a while. So anything I get from her is appreciated."

"I heard that!"

Unbelievable! Jaina thought. She was pulling all stops, and this woman was not tiring at all. She even tried to use some of the more esoteric Jedi tricks, but each one was neutralized. She had just one more trick to play…

She's going to use a 'Force bolt', Usagi thought. I better play along…

Janen used a feint and raised her out-stretched palm…

ZZZAAAP!

The bolts of energy flew towards Usagi. Using her lightsaber as a conductor, she drew the energy away, and whipped it right back at her opponent. Jaina's eye's widened, as she desperately tried to catch it. Unknown to her, Usagi "peppered" the flow, thus increasing the force behind the energy bolt. Thus, when Jaina caught the bolt, it sent her straight back into the inner compound wall.

BAM!

With the wind knocked out of her, Jaina dropped her weapon. She then scrambled to get it back, but it flew into Usagi's hands.

"Oh, look. A souvenir," Usagi said, before throwing it to Ranma. "Dear, can you hold this for me?"

"Not a problem, Usako."

Usagi then turned off her own lightsaber, as she sauntered towards the fallen girl. T'Kor and the rest of his men managed to pick themselves up.

"My Lady, we are not worthy to serve your House."

"Don't worry about it. You don't know about this type of foe the way I do. Afterall, I, too, have been trained from the same Order that this one has come from. The fact that you were willing to fight such a foe means much to me."

"Thank you, My Lady."

"You and the others go and enjoy the party. I'll deal with her."

"I want my weapon back," Jaina said defiantly.

"You will, after you tell me why have you broken into my residence."

"Fine. I'm looking for this old woman named Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok. She was a friend of my uncle and my parents. Supposedly, she was an old friend of theirs who was some sort of Jedi Master."

"I see."

"You obviously are a Jedi, since you know how to fight with that 'saber of yours."

"Really? I could be a Sith, you know."

"I thought of that. But…I don't get that vibe from you."

"I see."

"Are you Usagi' grand-daughter or something? If you are, I would like to find her."

"Ah. Okay, if you really want me to find this 'Usagi', you have to close your eyes."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"If you are indeed a Jedi, you have to trust in your feelings."

Jaina admitted to herself that she wasn't willing to trust this strange girl. Nevertheless, if it meant a chance to find this legendary Jedi Master, then…

"Okay. But make it quick."

Once Jaina's eyes were closed, Usagi spun around. She moved so fast that no one could see her changing clothes. When she was done, Usagi stood in her traditional Jedi outfit, which consisted of a white body-suit (with matching boots), purple vest, black leather belt with a large gold belt buckle (with the symbol of the Jedi Order etched into it) and a flowing white clocked with a hood attached. It was more regal than her brown/tan Jedi outfit that she has worn back during her days during the Old Republic.

"How does she do that?" asked Tom.

"Ask your wife," Ranma replied. "She showed B'Lanna that trick before during their Voyager days."

"Oh, that's right. Admiral Janeway did authorized Usagi to show some of us how to disguise ourselves quickly and stuff for numerous missions."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"You may look, child."

Jaina opened her eyes. Without even trying, she could see that the Force was strong in Usagi.

"You!"

"Yes. I am Master Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok, the legendary 'Onitoyota of Desserts', and I am pleased to meet a fellow member of the Jedi Order…after so many years."

Jaina was speechless.

Suddenly, Usagi felt a disturbance.

"Everyone, get back-!"

A spatial rift was opening up. The Rantsu clans' Klingon retainers were more than ready use their weapons against the intruder.

A figure steps out of the rift, just as it seals itself up. The figure had a blue cloak with raised hood. The intruder then stops in front of Usagi and Jaina.

"Stranger, who are you?" Usagi asked.

The figure let down HER cloak revealing…

"Ami?"

Jedi Knight Ami Mizuno smiled.

"Lady Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok, I presume?" Ami asked.

**Next time: "Reunion".**


	2. Reunion

**Sailor Moon: Return of the Guardian of the Force 2 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "Reunion"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: Thanks to the onslaught of an alien menace, Jedi Knight Master Luke Skywalker has asked his niece, Jedi Knight Jaina Solo, to garner the help of his old teacher, Jedi Knight Master Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok, the legendary Onitoyota of Dessert. Having secured that help, Usagi and her friends and family have journeyed with Jaina back to her home galaxy, where Usagi would have a…reunion with old friends.**

**

* * *

**

The Federation starship "Serenity" and a space fighter exited the trans-warp tunnel gracefully. As it did so, the tunnel closed up again. The Serenity and the fighter slowed down, as they approached a nearby planet.

On the bridge of the Federation starship, there was furious activity. Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino was looking at the data streaming into her data pad, while Lt. Commander Tom Paris adjusted the pitch and the yaw of the ship. Tom's wife, Lt. Commander B'Lanna Torres-Paris, a Klingon-human hybrid double checked the Serenity's systems. Captain Ranma Saotome will coordinate the activities among the command crewmembers as "Operations", since, essentially, the Constellation-class starship was being manned by a skeleton crew. Ambassador T'Sara Spocksdotter of Vulcan the Vulcan-human hybrid (and who was the daughter of Usagi and Spock will be the designated "medical officer" for the duration of the trip. Meanwhile Miss Ami Mizuno was manning the science station, where she will serve in tandem with T'Sara's department. Ambassador Worf will be the Security and Tactical Officer, since this particular trip was on his ex-wife's shoulders.

For the most part, this rag-tag crew was on their own. The only reason why Starfleet Command has allowed Usagi's request for her old ship to go through, was that they wanted information on this previously unknown galaxy that Usagi needed to go to. Thus, Admiral Katherine Janeway of Starfleet Operations allowed Usagi to take the Serenity to this distant galaxy, as long as a contingent of Starfleet personnel were allowed to accompany Usagi on her mission. Klingon Chancellor Martok was also curious, so he sent a squad of Klingon warriors to escort Usagi. And thus, a whole, new adventure opens up.

"Jaina, is everything okay?" Usagi said, as she read her flight data. "I know that your X-wing is not made for trans-warp flight, but…"

"Everything is fine," Jania Solo replied, as she adjusted her navigation computer. "R2 checked thing out as fine."

"RRRR-woooo-rk!"

"Good. Tom?"

"Everything's fine, Captain," Tom Paris replied, as he performed a diagnostic. Borg Queen Hoshiko Saotome, the daughter of Usagi and Ranma, had established a transwarp conduit from one time and space, to another time and space. "Honey?"

"Engine operations are nominal," B'Lanna Paris, replied. "I still can't believe that you were able to jury rig the ship's systems like you did, Usagi."

"Well, you know how she is," Ranma replied, as he checked out the ship's operations. "Once Usagi sets her mind to a task, she'll see through it to the end. Or fall asleep in the middle of it. Whichever comes first, I suppose."

"Ranma!"

"Anyway," began Worf, who tends to be disturbed whenever Ranma and Usagi are playful together. "I'm detecting a large assembly of ships ahead. Most likely the New Republic's fleet, as indicated by Miss Solo."

"Thanks, Worf," Usagi replied. "Look, while I'm glad that you guys came along, this was something I wanted to do on my own."

"Mother," began T'Sara, "we are family. Besides, I can collect scientific and technological information from these people. It is not every day that we travel to another galaxy."

"Well, I'm here to kick butt!" proclaimed Ranma.

"Figures," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, we're all equals here. Still, we will have to observe whatever protocols that the government might want us to observe."

"Hey, I okay with that," Tom replied.

"I'm getting an incoming signal from the planet," Worf said. "Audio only."

"Okay," Usagi replied.

"This is the Commander Tuc Mon, of the New Republic Defense Force. We have received instruction to receive the ship carrying Lady Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok of the Jedi Order. Please respond."

Usagi pressed her intercom to reply.

"This is Lady Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok: Security Access code Omega-Three-Six-Nine. Enabled."

"Please stand by…confirmation has been verified. Welcome back to Mon Calamari, Lady Usats."

"Thank you, commander."

"What's that for?" asked B'Lanna.

"Certain Jedi Masters served as security and intelligence specialists during the days of the Old Republic," Usagi replied. "Even after a 'tour', you could still have the clearance. Very few of us with such high-level access survived the Emperor's purge, though. The only person alive to know those codes would be Mon Mothma, who had served on the Security Council when I served as a SIS."

"Usats, I'm going on ahead," Jaina said. "Be seeing you."

"Right."

And with that, Jania's X-Wing was gone.

"Well, I better check on Miral and Lal," B'L anna said, as she got up from her station. "Hopefully, Thumper hasn't been too much to handle for them."

"Thumper is a good cabbit," Usagi replied. "Besides, this will give Lal a chance to learn how to be responsible for a pet."

"A pet, yeah. But this is a pet with YOUR personality."

"Whatever."

Usagi turned to Ami and T'Sara.

"As soon as I get the clearance, I'll asked Admiral Ackbar fro mission to begin uploading the Galactic Republic library files into the ship's computer."

"Understood," T'Sara says, as she gets up from her station. "I would like double-check on the medical resources."

"And I'll make sure that the memory banks are up to specs," Ami says, as she takes out takes out her Mercury Computer. "And I'll have a back-up ready as well."

"Good call."

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"You know, I like seeing you relaxed," Ranma says.

"Hey, when I'm in my element, I'm good."

"I thought you at a pie-eating contest was your element?"

"Ha, ha."

Once the Serenity was docked in the main spaceport, the rag tag crew disembarked. Usagi had changed into her Jedi robes for affect. Ami, being her apprentice and fellow Jedi Knight walked along her side.

"As if changing her look will make her more respectable," Tom quipped. His remarks received a dirty from his clan matriarch.

At the same time, the welcoming committee at the spaceport was being pensive. Some of them were in awe of this legendary Jedi Mistress had returned. However, those who were Usagi's old friends knew better than to assume that the Jedi was unapproachable.

Then, Usagi and company stopped in front of the assembled group.

"Lady Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok, I presume," said the lead man with a smile.

"Master Luke Skywalker…it's been a long, hasn't it?" Usagi replied.

"Indeed it has."

Then the two Jedi hugged deeply.

"Let me look at you," Usagi said. "Getting a few gray hairs, eh?"

"It's been a while, Usagi," Luke replied. "Anyway, I'm glad you could make it."

"Me, too. But that's enough about me, Luke. I would to introduce you to my friends and family…"

Meanwhile, on the captured world of Corusacant, another Jedi discusses an important manner with one of the leaders with of the Yuuzhan Vong. The Yuuzhan Vong, dedicated warriors who believe that technology was an abomination, and who were resistant to Force-based effects, were slowly remaking the former capital of the New Republic.

"So, you say that the Jedi Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok has returned to this galaxy," Primus said. "Why should one Jedi be of any concern to us?"

"Because, sire," Vergere began, "Usagi is a legend even amongst our kind. It was because of her that the theories of 'The Grey' came about."

"Ah, yes. Your much vaunted Grey-side Jedi abilities were inspired by your interaction with your old friend, no?"

"Yes, they were. And that is only a fraction of Usagi potential. Who knows what new tricks she may have come up with."

"I see you point. Very well, Vergere, you can handle the matter."

"Thank you, sire."

"But be sure that you don't mess up again like the last time. Otherwise, I may have to rethink your usefulness to us."

"Perfectly."

Back on Mon Calamari…

"I am glad that you have continued to teach the ways of the Force," Luke said, as he, Usagi, T'Sara and Ami went to a private conference room.

"Well, I wanted to pass on the Jedi teachings to at least one of my children," Usagi began. "And I felt that Ami was ready for the training, especially after all this time. At least, one of my future selves thought so."

"I see," Luke said, as he turns to Ami. "So, you, theoretically know more than Usagi does at this point in time."

"I'm not sure, Luke," Ami says, who was thinking about her "Big Brother" Han Solo's welfare. Since the invasion by the Yuuzhan Vong, Han and Leia have been at odds, especially after Chewbacca's death. She hopes to catch up with him as soon as she can. "The Usagi I know tends to be secretive about her 'past'."

"Did Mother's future self prohibit you from sharing those secrets of hers?" T'Sara asked. The Federation ambassador, who looks like an elfin version of Usagi, was concerned if Ami's presence would violate the Temporal Prime Directive.

"Actually, I'm suppose to teach Usagi a Jedi technique, but only when the time is right."

"I see."

"Here we are," Luke said, as he and his party enters the conference room. There, milling about, was Luke's Jedi students, as well as important political players.

"Usagi!" yelled Empress Padme Amidala-Skywalker, as she rushed to hug her old friend.

"Padme!" Usagi replied, as she hugged back.

"How have you been?"

"I've been well. I'm…sorry about Ani."

"Me, too, Usagi. But, at least I know that he is alive, based upon the most recent intelligence report."

"Well, since I'm here, we'll get him back."

"Greetings," said Mon Mothma, as she steps forth. The peppered-haired Chancellor of the Senate was glad that Luke was able to contact her old colleague, especially since Usagi brought along help. "I take it that Miss Solo and Master Skywalker has told you about what has happened."

"I got the gist of it," Usagi says, as she looks around. "Where's Leia?"

"She is on Byss, managing the Senate there."

"I see. Oh! I would like to formerly request that I be referred to by my real name. It's not like I have to hide my true identity anymore, especially since I brought along my friends and family."

"I'll make a note of it."

**Next time: "First Skirmish"**


	3. First Skirmish

**Sailor Moon: The Return of the Guardian of the Force 3 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a cross-over story.**

**Special note: Just to be sure, Anakin Skywalker is known as "Emperor Skywalker"; this is his public persona. However, he leads a double-life as "Darth Vader", an infamous Sith Lord who was instrumental in bringing peace between the Rebel Alliance and the Imperium, which lead to the creation of the New Republic and the Galactic Defense Force. No one, except his family, knows that Vader and Anakin are the same person.**

**

* * *

**

**Part: "First Skirmish"**

**

* * *

**

Mon Calamari: Private Conference Hall.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Jedi Knight Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno raised her blue light saber in salute. Then, she began her Jedi _kata_. A kata was a type of martial arts "dance", that is used to judge the competency of the participant. The Jedi Order requires that a Jedi Padawan (or "apprentice") had to past the Jedi Trials (which consists of "The Test of Skill", "The Test of the Flesh", and "The Test of the Spirit", and had to know nine levels of Jedi katas. Since being fully knighted by the future version of Jedi Master Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, Ami now has to create a tenth kata of her own creation (based on her experiences), as well as a new Jedi technique (which could be a physical, mental or spiritual), or improve an existing one. For example, the legendary Jedi Master Mace Windu created "the Shatter-point", a Force-user skill that can shatter metal on a physical scale, while Jedi Master Yoda advanced physical Force-user skills, to the point of being able to bring down entire transports with ease. Usagi advanced both sensitive and physical Force-user skills, by duplicating what the legendary Darth Plagueous once did: manipulate life itself (which is how she was able to bring back Senator Empress Padme Amidala-Skywalker from the brink of oblivion). However, unlike Usagi, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker did create a new Force-user skill: World Communion. This technique allowed Luke to become so sensitive, that he could actually "talk" to planets. And it was because of this that allowed him on an important clue concerning the means of stopping the Yuuzhan Vong, but required more help to pull everything together.

As Ami performed her kata, Usagi, T'Sara (who was a Jedi Master herself), Luke, Jacen and Jaina Solo, their younger brother Anakin, Jedi Master Kyp Durran and a few other Jedi watched the performance. And when Ami completed her kata, she bowed, and stood "at ease".

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Excellent," Luke said, as he clapped his hands. "Your master has taught you well."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker."

"Tell me, Miss Mizuno," Jedi Master Kyp Durron interjected, a brunet in his late twenties. "Do you use your other abilities in conjunction with your Force powers?"

"Rarely," Ami replied. "If I am using both my Senshi abilities in conjunction with the Force, it's when my opponent is a nasty foe. I am a demon hunter by profession."

"Master Skywalker," Jedi Knight Anakin Solo said with a raised hand. The dark, sandy haired boy was supposed to be extremely talented in the Force. "May I spar Miss Mizuno? I am fascinated by her skills."

Luke looks over to his old Master.

"Master Tsukino?"

Usagi looked at Luke, and nods her consent…with a smile.

Ami looked at Anakin, as he took off his robes. The Jedi in this era were not uniformly outfitted with any specific garb. However, what was required were robes or cloaks. Only the Jedi Masters were officially garbed in the Jedi-specific garb; Usagi was in white/ lavender, Luke was in black, T'Sara wore her mother's brown/tan, and Kyp wore green/tan. Dress codes for Jedi Knights and Padawan, since Luke had decided push for a new Jedi Order have been somewhat relaxed.

Ami and Anakin bowed, as they prepare to spar-

Snap! Snap! Hzzzzz…

For practice sessions, lightsaber settings can be adjusted to be rendered harmless, which is a good thing, since many aspiring Jedi would have lost a limb or two.

"Remember, this is a test of skill," Luke says. "So no Force-users skill."

Almost immediately, Anakin used aggression to probe Ami's weaknesses. Ami, on the other hand, smiled, as she easily detected Anakin's use of the Force. Her foe may be very good in being Force-sensitive, but Ami was trained by a version of Usagi Tsukino who had 5000 years of life experiences. Using a classic feint taught by the immortal Duncan MacLeod, Ami parried, and forced Anakin into a would-be deadly position. Now, back to back, Anakin was perplexed as to what he should do next. In this scenario, if Anakin tries to move out of his "guard", that leaves him open up to decapitation.

"I…yield," Anakin laments.

"Told him that he relies too much on the Force," Jacen Solo says, who looks like a younger version of his father Han.

"Yeah, well, Dad did raise Ami to be sneaky," Jaina replies, who was still a state of shock when Ami had introduced herself as THE "Ami Solo", who was found as an infant on the streets of Corellia. It turned out that Ami had been reincarnated, thanks to Usagi, as an infant after sustaining a fatal wound forty years ago. "Do you think she'll be able to get Mom and Dad back together?"

"I hope so."

After the impromptu session, Usagi was out on the balcony with Luke, as they simply relaxed over her home-made honey mead. It was Luke's first drink, back in his youth on Tattooine. Back then, Usagi was known as "the Hermit Girl", who used to baby-sit him whenever his late aunt and uncle had to take care of business either on Mos Eisley or Mos Espa. It is still a shock that Usagi turned out to be his and Leia's birth mother, thanks to being her best friend Padme's "surrogate". It took Senator Princess Leia Organa-Solo years just to get used to the very idea that she was once in Usagi's womb.

"I must say that I am very impressed, Luke," Usagi said, as she sipped her brew. "Kami, this takes me back."

"Well, thanks, Usagi," Luke replied. "I'm glad that you were able to come here. And I am especially glad that you brought help, because we definitely need it."

"Hey, like I have always taught ya, a teacher is always obligated to his or her student."

"I guess, though it's been pretty hard at times. Heck, I rather just teach than to fight all the time. If it hadn't been fro Dad coming out of retirement, things could have gotten a lot worst."

"About your father," Usagi said, as she sets down her drink. "I'm surprised that he is still keeping up his 'Darth Vader' persona, especially as the New Republic's 'Emperor'."

"It was a necessity, especially when Darth Sidious had returned from the dead. You should have seen it. Dad did not hesitate when those two fought each other. And when he defeated him, he became the 'Master' of the Sith."

"I'm surprised he is willing to be labeled as such."

"It's like badge he is willing to wear, so that he will never forget what had cost him. And like I said before, he used it in order to bring about a compromise between the Imperial remnants and the New Republic. It would have been only a few years from now when Dad would make a decision on whether or not he would abdicate the throne, once integration has been successfully achieved. If the Yuuzhan Vong had not invaded and all…"

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

Silence.

"I have one more question, though," Usagi said. "Who is Vader's apprentice?"

"My…wife Mara, who goes by the name 'Darth Midori' when on official Sith business."

"I see- WAIT! I didn't know you were married!"

"Well, yeah. Been married for a few years for now."

"Well, it is certainly better than the prospect of you and…Leia."

"You won't let me off the hook on that one, are you?"

"Hey, it's my fault for being secretive, so I'm just jousting you."

Luke shakes his head.

"I would like for you to speak to Leia though. She's been acting real strange, ever since I told her that I wanted your help."

"I was wondering about that," Usagi replied. "Padme was concerned about how she feels about me, even after all this time."

Luke smiled.

"Then I am glad to hear that, since I need a favor from you…"

The Federation starship "Serenity" had its engines modified to take advantage the unique-ness of the "Lucas Galaxy". All galaxies had unique energies signatures, which is why some "faster-than-light" (or FTL) engines work better in some galaxies than in others. The Serenity can normally travel at Warp Factor 9.5 (9.9 in emergency situations). That means that it could travel across the Milky Way galaxy in nine years. However, thanks to Hoshiko Saotome, Usagi's Borg daughter, the Serenity has trans-warp capabilities, allowing it to have access to hyperspace. Still, those modification were not made for a Constellation class starship, and thus made travel for the Serenity a serious prospects. With Admiral Ackbar's help, there will be a better sense fluidity for the Serenity when traveling through space.

At the main docking port, high above Mon Calamari…

Usagi steps onto the main bridge, where a flurry of activity was taking place. Luke had asked Usagi to ferry a contingent of operations personnel to Byss, where the Galactic Republican Senate was housed. Since Mon Mothma is shifting her duties to Leia, due to her health, it will be Leia who will make the key decisions, rendering Mon a figure head in Emperor Vader's absence.

"Ah, there you are," Usagi said, as she went over to Tom Paris, T'Sara and Ami, who were busy going over the modified navigation computer. They were making sure that they knew where they were going. "Status report."

"Well, navigation and helm controls are optimal," Tom says. "I still don't know about going to this 'Byss'."

"Well, you do know why that place is important, right?"

"Of course I do, Usagi. I just don't like the idea of navigating around those 'dark stars'."

"Mother, we can deal with those obstacles quite easily," T'Sara says, as she hands Usagi the latest manifest on her electronic notebook. "And B'Lanna suggests that we should test the modifications of the engines before we go into full operational mode."

"Good."

"And we have uploaded the latest intelligence on the Yuuzhan Vong," Ami replies. "They are a frightening species."

"Tell me about it," Usagi replies, having read the after-action report on what had happened to Chewbacca, when the Yuuzhan Vong introduced biological warfare into the picture. "I want you to work with T'Sara on creating a vaccine that is more effective than what the Republic has now. I wouldn't be surprised if the 'Vong has already up their biological agents' potency."

"Right!"

Meanwhile, on Coruscant…

"Status report!" said the Supreme Overlord, who replaced the one that was killed by Emperor Skywalker/Darth Vader.

"Our intelligence report indicates that Master TSUKINO," Vergere said, as she stressed Usagi's newest designation, "will be escorting military personnel to a secret location."

"I presume that you believe that this 'secret location' is the new seat of power of the New Republic?"

"I presume so."

"I am glad to hear that."

The Supreme Overlord turns to an aid.

"Have an ambush ready to 'greet' the Jedi's ship."

"Yes, my lord!"

The Serenity would soon leave Mon Calamari, and head for the planet known as Byss. And thanks to the intense gravitational wells within the vicinity of the planet made it a good hiding place for the New Republic's seat of power. Unknown to everyone of concern, the Yuuzhan Vong would soon cross their paths.

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 238305.3 (Captain Usagi Serena Tsukino speaking). With approval by Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari, the "Serenity" is well under way. Destination: Byss, the secondary capital of the new Galactic Republic (which will be hence forth be known as "the New Republic"). So far, I have been able to restore ties with some of my old friends and family in the Lucas Galaxy. I am proud that my former student, and fellow Jedi Knight, Master Luke Skywalker has accomplished thus far. His former student, Master Kyp Durron seems capable enough to continue the legacy of the Jedi Order to the others, such as Jaina and Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo and Lowbacca, who is the son of an old friend of mine. However, I can't help but feel some sort of animosity from both Kyp and Anakin. In Kyp's case, I feel that he resents the fact that I am a living Jedi Master from the old days, who did not do enough to stop the rise of the late Emperor Palpatine to power; in Anakin's case, the fact that Ami easily best him in sword work has rubbed him the wrong way, since he's suppose to be the strongest Jedi Knight of this generation. From what little Ami has told me of my future self, I would not be surprised that Ami has greater potential in the Jedi Arts than I do at this point in time._

_I did manage to contact Captain Han Solo, who was an old friend of my during the days when I was hiding from the Sith Lords. He would not have wanted to have nothing to do with me per se, except that I am a old friend of his and Lando Calrissian's, and that Ami has accompany me back to his home galaxy. He said that he'll need some time to consider what I had told him, about actually getting together, but he did promise me to look up my old underground contacts. When I had originally left this galaxy, I purposely hid all the artifacts that I collected over the years, and purpose "forgot" their location, in a manner similar to scrambling an encryption code. And while the "code" was lost, I left plenty of clues, like pieces of a puzzle, in the form of contacts. If I find them, I can then deduce the location of my "toy box" (for a lack of a better term). This is not at all dissimilar to what Palpatine did, when he had hid the cloning facility on the water world of Camino, by erasing its records through secondary means. At any rate, I told Han that I will be heading for Byss, if he needs to find me…even if the visit is a friendly one._

_On a side note, Admiral Ackbar has considered reinstating my original commission as "General", due to my record as a commanding officer during the days of the "Clone Wars". I've been resisting this, since I was still a member of Starfleet, especially in light of the Prime Directive. Starfleet Command originally didn't want me to go on this mission. However, since I was honor-bound to help Luke, and since I can bring back valuable information from the Lucas Galaxy, Admiral Janeway gave her consent, albeit reluctantly. Nevertheless, I will do my best to be an asset to the Galactic Defense Force._

_In the mean time, I continue on my way to Byss. May the Force be with us all._

Usagi was in the gymnasium, practicing her Bene Gesserit arts. She has kept up her studies and meditations, as well as her combat training, over the years. In many ways, her old order was like the Jedi, both of which could be described as "religions greatest hits". While one can pray to any deity for solace, the basic tenets is that one should have belief in the power of the self to understand his or her relationship to the Cosmos. For her part, Usagi respected all religious faiths, and have practiced, in particular, many of the major faiths on Earth over the years. But generally, Usagi was a henotheist Gnostic; she recognized and respect many religions, but knew that they were merely aspects of "the Creator"; it was up to the individual to determine whatever form of worship (or otherwise) for him or herself. Thus, being both a Jedi and a Bene Gesserit was not at odds with each other, as far as Usagi was concerned. Usagi wore her gi top, black belt and hakama (i.e. the black, baggy pants instructors in Aikido wear) as she sat in meditation. She then slowly rose to her feet, like a flower in bloom, as she picked up her training blades. Then, she let the training blades float, while she took out her foldable quarter staff, thanks to her time as a "Ranger" (called "the Anla-shok") on the planet Minbar, where she learned the art of Denn'na (or "pike fighting"). Then, she tapped both sets of blades, which sent them flying apart. Now, there were six floating blades, each one floating and moving in all separate directions, before converging back to the center. The object of the exercise was to avoid getting hit by the blades, while standing in the middle of the room, and to disable each and every one of them in quick order. Only those who are self-aware of their surroundings can master, whether Jedi or not, can master her "exercise". Once Usagi tapped her floating blades, she began her kata… 

One…

CLANG!

Two…

CLANG!

Three…

CLANG!

Four…

CLANG!

Five…

And…SIX!

CLANG!

Usagi side with relief, as she collapsed her staff. All of the blades were embedded in the walls, and therefore neutralized. Sure, she can produce enough energy to devastate an entire planet, thanks to her time with her foster son Son Goku on Chikyuu. However, as her dear friend Kenshiro once told her, "Power without perception is spiritually useless, and therefore of no true value." In other words, "power" can always be trumped by skill, as Luke had once demonstrated when he took out the first Death Star with a single shot. And thus, Usagi will always continue to train. If nothing else, her training regimen allows her to focus her thoughts, especially if she has to travel to either the Astral Plane or the Spiritual Plane, where the state of physicality is meaningless. Usagi's run-in with those that lurk on those planes has done much to humble her.

As Usagi collected her thoughts, she focused on the presence that she has sensed earlier.

"You can come out, Kyp."

Kyp Durron, who knew the Jedi trick to mask one's presence, appeared.

"How long-?"

"For a while," Usagi replied, as she began to pick up her floating blades. "I didn't know that you were such a fan."

"I'm not," Kyp replied, as he began to circle Usagi. "I am curious as to why you ran away from your responsibilities."

Usagi looks at Kyp, as she placed her staff on the small of her back.

"Come again?"

Kyp looks at Usagi hard.

"You could have stopped Vader and the Emperor, and yet you didn't. Why?"

"It's…kinda of complicated-"

"No it's NOT! You ran and hid, and let the Empire grow in power for twenty years. How many people died because of you?"

Usagi looks Kyp for a moment.

"I take it that either you or someone close to you suffered from the Imperials?"

"Don't mock me, 'Master' Tsukino," Kyp said, as he removed his green cloak. He then reached for his lightsaber. "You may have fooled Luke, but I'm going to expose you for the fraud that you are!"

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Usagi looks at him and his 'saber. She could tell that Kyp was serious.

"If this is what you want, then I will oblige you. But I don't have my 'saber with me, so…"

Usagi reached up with her right hand. Kyp had expected her to use some Force-power on him. However, Usagi balled her hand into a fist, as her violet-colored aura grew bright. Then, the excess energy began to collect into her closed fist. Slowly, an energy sword began to form in her hand, until it took the size and shape of a Scottish claymore. Usagi then pointed her "psi-sword" at Kyp.

"You see, I NEVER stop training. Why? Because I've ran into enemies that consider HUMANS as sub-life-forms. And it is because of those experiences that have forced me to…improvise."

Usagi then brought her sword at "ready".

"If you challenge me, don't expect me to not take you seriously."

And with that, Usagi attacked.

Kyp blocked the move, as Usagi went into him. His opponent was moving so fast, that he had to rely more on the Force to counteract Usagi's blows.

Meanwhile, Master Luke Skywalker was going over his plans, in an effort to find the clues to the weakness of the Yuuzhan Vong, when he felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Usagi…"

Luke quickly got up, and stepped out of his quarters, where he ran into Jacen Solo.

"Uncle Luke, did you-?"

"Yes," Luke said, as he and the other Jedi ran to the location of the disturbance.

Back in the gymnasium, the battle was still pitched. When Usagi struck, Kyp was forced to block; when Kyp struck, Usagi parried. Finally, just as the rest of the Jedi entered the room, Usagi successfully disarmed Kyp.

"I win," Usagi said. And then, she stepped back and bowed.

"What's going on here?" Luke asked.

"I was showing Master Durron my 'psi-sword', by sparring with him. I've been meaning to talk to you about incorporating it as part of your lesson plans, since you never know if you won't have a lightsaber handy."

Luke looked at Kyp. He could tell that something had gone on between Usagi and his former student, but decided not to press the issue.

"Alright. Let me know when you want to go over it then."

As the Jedi left the gymnasium, both Ami and T'Sara looked at Usagi. Usagi sent a secured telepathic thought:

LATER.

When both nodded, they, too, left, leaving Kyp alone with Usagi.

"Um, thanks for not letting them know about what went on between us."

Once Usagi dispelled her psi-sword, she steps up to Kyp, and placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Look, I am not perfect. I wish that I was strong enough to have destroyed the Emperor and Vader from the get-go, but I wasn't. And I have had to live with that regret for years, which is why I will always be obligated to Luke and his cause."

Kyp merely nods in understanding.

"Ranma to Usagi," said the Ranma over the PA system.

"Usagi here. What's up?"

"We are bringing the ship out of warp for our final approach to Byss."

"Understood."

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Serenity…

"Ranma, we seem to be heading into a weird cloud," Tom Paris says, as he steered the ship.

"I see," Ranma replied. "It's probably nothing. Maintain course and speed."

"Aye, sir."

As the Serenity moved through "the space cloud", the particles within began to collect on the hull of the ship. Had either Ami or T'Sara been at her post, they would have detected that the "particles" were really organic spores…spores created by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Meanwhile, on a nearby Yuuzhan Vong capital ship…

"Sir!" said the secondary commander. "We have detected an inorganic ship!"

"Excellent," said the ship's commander. "Inform our leaders we have detected our prey!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I just want to clarify that that not all "skirmishes" are caused by an outside force. Sometimes, the can come from within. **

**Next time: "Attack!"**


	4. Attack!

**Sailor Moon: The Return of the Guardian of the Force 4 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a cross-over story.**

**Special note: Just to be sure, Anakin Skywalker is known as "Emperor Skywalker"; this is his public persona. However, he leads a double-life as "Darth Vader", an infamous Sith Lord who was instrumental in bringing peace between the Rebel Alliance and the Imperium, which lead to the creation of the New Republic and the Galactic Defense Force. No one, except his family, knows that Vader and Anakin are the same person.**

**

* * *

**

**Part: "Attack!"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: With an impromptu Jedi conference, Jedi Master Usagi "Sailor Moon" Tsukino showed her assembled peers that she has continued her teachings, particularly through the exhibition exercise of Jedi Knight Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno. Unfortunately, this has caused some friction between Ami and Jedi Knight Anakin Solo, who was defeated by Ami in a sparring match. Furthermore, Jedi Master Kyp Durron, who blamed Usagi for not doing enough to stop the rise of the Empire. The two did have a confrontation, but was quickly resolved just in time for a Yuuzhan Vong attack!**

**

* * *

**

"Hmmm," Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno said, as she went over the sensor logs.

"Problem, Miss Mizuno?" T'Sara asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm detecting a rather strange reading."

The half-Vulcan/half-Lunarian daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Spock of Vulcan, who looks like an elfin version of her mother, goes over to the Serenity's science station. It was connected to Ami's "Mercury Computer", which allowed Ami to have a "live" update procedure.

T'Sara goes over the readings.

"Ami, switch to detect 'alpha waves'."

"Okay…"

Sure enough, T'Sara, based on her years as a Federation science and medical officer paid off.

"Ranma!" T'Sara said, as she turned her head to her step-father, "we're being tracked!"

Before Ranma ("Magnificent Kamen/Sailor Helios") Saotome could say something-

BOOM!

Just then, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino steps unto the bridge of the ship.

"Status report," Usagi said, as she replaces Ranma .

"Four capital ships have just appeared in this sector," Commander Worf says, as he monitored the barrage. "They are Yuuzhan Vong ships."

"How did they-?"

"Apparently, the Yuuzhan Vong used space spores as a sensor grid," T'Sara replied.

"Great."

Usagi tapped her com-badge.

"This is the Captain Tsukino. All hands to battle stations! I repeat: all hands to battle stations!"

"Good luck, Mother," T'Sara says, as she went down to Sickbay to prepare for casualties.

"Mr. Paris, evasive action. Mr. Worf, target the lead ship's weapons and engines. Mr. Saotome, you're on 'Ops'."

Usagi turns to Ami.

"Do what you can to cross-reference past encounters with the 'Vong. I want to decrease this and all future engagements."

"Okay!"

Just then, Master Luke Skywalker steps unto to the Bridge.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

It was a known fact that both the Yuuzhan Vong and their ships were virtually undetectable by the Jedi, which is why no one on board detected neither the attack nor their biological sensor "net".

"My guess is that they laid this trap in order to snare as many ships as possible, since they seem not to be able to get to Byss."

Luke nodded, and went to a nearby seat to observe what was going on.

All Yuuzhan Vong ships are "grown", thanks to the fact that the 'Vong hate inorganic technology. This gave them a slight advantage in the areas of "masking" their presence.

BOOM!

'Vong weaponry is on par with your standard capital ship, and can produce comparable projectile and energy weapons.

"Captain," Tom Paris says. "It's getting more difficult in maneuvering thrusters."

"Confirmed," Ranma replied. "Those spores are interfering with thrusters and impulse power."

"Shields are only offering marginal resistance, thanks to those spores," Worf says. "Those spores are also interfering with our targeting system."

"Damn," Usagi said, as she turns to Ops. "Ranma, can we launch a few X-Wings for support?"

"I wouldn't advise it," Ranma replies. "We're almost at the junction point for Byss. Besides, those spores are making it impossible to open the hanger doors anyway. "B'Lanna," Usagi began, as she tapped on badge. "Can we modify the power output to produce a solar burst? I want to burn off that crap off the hull."

"It'll take some time, but it is doable."

"Good, get on it."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Usagi, permission to go outside."

"What is it?"

"Perhaps I can personally do something about those ships, at least to buy us some time."

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"Go for it. Luke, assist him."

Both Ranma and Luke nods, and they head off into the turbolift.

"What are you planning on doing?" Luke asked.

"I have to get out there, and ward those ships off."

"But how?"

"You'll see…"

Once Luke and Ranma get their spacesuits on…

"Solar Star POWER!" Ranma said, as he raises his White Rose into the air.

FWOOSH!

Luke's senses were almost overloaded, as he covered his eyes. When he could see again, he was shocked to see that both Ranma and his spacesuit had changed. Now, Ranma was a female, and his…no, her spacesuit was modified to hug her awesome curves. Ranma wore a modest tiara with a symbol etched at the center.

"I'll explain later," the female Ranma said, as she puts on her helmet.

"I will be looking forward to that story," Luke replied.

Their mission was simple. They had to ward off the attacking ships, while B'Lanna works on getting rid of the spores. However, because of the ever-increasing effect of the gravitational wells, it would be difficult for "Sailor Helios" to maneuver, which is why Helios would need Luke as her "anchor".

"Keep a tight hold on me, Luke," Helios said, as she targeted the lead Vong ship.

"Solar Beam ELIMINATION!"

FWOOSH!

Since the attack was being fueled by her life-force, it did not register to the 'Vong's defensive grid…

BOOM!

Helios was purposely aiming at the lead ship's weapons and engines.

"Yeah!" Helios cheerfully.

And thus, the Senshi of the Sun continued her attack.

Unfortunately, the spores picked up on the high-energy reading from Sailor Helios, and began to attack her.

"Ahhhhh-!"

"Ranma!" Luke yelled. While he couldn't directly affect the spores, he could increase Helios' protection.

"Ranma, I can only protect you for so long!"

"That's…all…I…need!" Helios grunted, as she took another aim. She was not going to let her ex-wife's mission fail because of her. And besides, as she always puts it:

"Ranma Saotome NEVER loose!"

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

With the lead 'Vong ship destroyed, pain and exhaustion took its toil. Luke grabbed Helios' still form.

"Luke to Usagi!" Luke said in his microphone. "We did all that we can."

"Understood," Usagi replies. "B'Lanna?"

"You have your weapon."

"Mr. Worf?"

"Activating modified deflector grid…NOW."

The Serenity began to glow bright, as a burst of destructive energy went on all sides. It was similar to the weapon of the insect-like ship, "the Lexx", a ship that Usagi had spent some time on board back during her early years of exploration. At any rate, the wave of energy struck the remaining 'Vong ship, vaporizing them in the process.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Paris, take us to Byss."

A short time later in Sickbay…

"So, will Ranma be alright?" Usagi asked.

She and T'Sara were observing the still form Ranma Saotome, who was stuck in a decontamination room. Ranma turned his head towards the women of his life, as did a victory hand gesture.

"Anyway," Usagi began with eyes rolled. "Will he?"

"He will be fine in a few days," T'Sara replies. "It is a good thing that he was in his 'Sailor Helios' guise, which protected him from much of the onslaught."

"And about the vaccines?"

"We are far more along that I would have thought possible. We will have something shortly."

"Great. You do good work, my child."

"Mother, I was inspired by the best."

"Why thank you-"

"Actually, I was referring to 'Abba'."

"Abba", which means "father" in Vulcan, was Ranma's designation.

"Very funny, T'Sara."

**Next time: "Family" **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: Return of the Guardian of the Force 5 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Family"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: After an impromptu meeting of the Jedi Order, the _U.S.S. Serenity_ travels to the secondary capital of "Byss", where Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino was to meet with Jedi Master Princess Leia Organa-Solo, the daughter and the representative in the Galactic Senate of Emperor Anakin Skywalker. The Yuuzhan Vong had captured Emperor Skywalker, who leads a double-life as the Sith Lord "Darth Vader". So while his Sith Apprentice Mara "Darth Midori" Jade and their "Sith Acolytes" search for their Master, it will be up to the Jedi to figure out a way to stop the 'Vong's advance into the Lucas Galaxy. **

**And if the recent attack on the _Serenity_, which resulted in the injury of fellow Starship Captain Ranma "Magnificent Mask/Sailor Helios" Saotome, is of indication, the 'Vong will prove themselves to be a formidable enemy.**

**

* * *

**

**Jabiim.**

"Punch it, Lando!" Han Solo of Correlia said, as he ran into the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, with the item of great importance in his arms. "Man, I hope that 'Dumpling Head' is on the money about this!"

"Hey, look at it this way," said comrade-in-arms Lando Calrissian, as he got the ship's engines up and running. "You haven't been this 'alive' since…Chewie's death."

Han paused for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right."

BANG! BANG! POW!

"Now, let's get the hell out of here!"

And, as the natives of the abandoned world of Jabiim, which hadn't had contact with outsiders for nearly fifty years, since the so-called "Clone Wars", shot their archaic weapons at the departing 'Falcon, Han was thinking. Usagi Tsukino had asked him to pick up a special item for her, so that she could initiate the next phase of her plan…whatever that might be. He and Lando are to rendezvous with their old friend on Kashyyyk, the home planet of the "Wookies". He just hope that Usagi knew what she was doing…

**Byss.**

Once the _U.S.S. Serenity_ had docked, the command crew beams down to the planet. However, an irate royal "greets" Usagi in a manner that was not too nice.

"You," Leia said icily. She tried to avoid seeing Usagi again, which is why Usagi and Padme had to track Leia down in the palace gardens.

"Yes, me," Usagi replied. "What, no hug?"

"Not for you, never for you."

"Leia, please," interjected Padme. "You can't hold a grudge against her-"

"Can't I, Mother? If Usagi had stayed, none of this would have had happened."

"You don't know that, Leia," Usagi replied. "I was in the middle of my own personal journey, when I made the decision to leave this galaxy."

Leia turns her head, just as tears were about to form in her eyes.

"Leia…?" Padme began.

"Fine," Leia said. "You want the truth? Fine. The point is…you never told me that you were my mother, or that my REAL mother was alive."

There was a moment of silence.

"When Alderaan was destroyed, I had thought that I was all alone. My…father and mother raised me to believe in justice, and that one day, we would be free from the tyranny of the Empire."

Leia turns to face Usagi.

"YOU did nothing but play games, while people suffered. Alderaan was destroyed because you choose not to face Palpatine head on. What's worst, I come to find out that my entire life was a lie. Not only were you my birth mother, but also you hid Padme from Luke and I. How can I believe that you are here to help us, when you weren't honest to begin with?"

Usagi shook her head, as she looked at Leia with sad eyes.

"Leia, I've been baring the guilt over all this for what has happened for years. Sometimes, I wonder if I could have been aware enough to save my teachers…my friends, maybe Palpatine would not have done what he did. And most importantly, I wonder if I could have save your father early on. I don't know if I would have been strong enough to defeat Palpatine back then, but, if I could have started all over again, I would have taken that risk."

Usagi goes up to Leia, and holds Leia's face in her hands.

"When your mother was mortally wounded, I took you and your brother into me, where I could protect you two. But even then, I knew that you and Luke had to have a normal life, if I was to help set up the Rebel Alliance with Bail Organa, Master Yoda and Mon Mothma. So, I made sure that you and Luke had good homes, where you two would have a normal childhood. As for your mother Padme- well, as long as she was around, the entire resistance would have been in danger of exposure. You KNOW that your father loved her with all his heart, as she him. Tell me, what do you think Palpatine would have done upon learning your mother's existence?"

Leia removed Usagi's hands from her face.

"I…I don't know. I just wished that you could have told me the truth. It would have been nice to know that I still had a family…somewhere."

Usagi moved to hug Leia, as did Padme.

"You were never alone, Leia," Usagi said. "Never forget that."

Meanwhile, the crew of the _Serenity_ was enjoying some rest and relaxation, much to the consternation of the more serious minded members.

The demi-Klingon B'Lanna Torres-Paris was looking for her husband Tom Paris, when she came upon her daughter and her daughter's nanny; Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno was nearby reading up on the after-action reports concerning the blockade that the _Serenity_ had to punch through.

"Hey," said B'Lanna, as she walks into the door of her suite. She sees that her daughter is playing with "Thumper", while being supervised by her nanny.

"Hey, Mommy!" Miral yelled, as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Hey, yourself," B'Lanna replied. She then turns to Lal. "Have you seen Ranma? I wanted to run the status report by him, so that we can create a repair schedule."

"I have not seen Master Ranma since he and Masters Tom and Worf went to Holodeck One," Lal replied.

"Oh?" B'Lanna asked.

"They wanted to watch some movies with Luke and the others," Ami replied, without looking up from her reading. Luke was interested in Usagi's days during the 'Clone Wars', so Ranma used his computer authorization to get into Usagi's files."

B'Lanna could only shake his head. With Ranma around, Tom's maturity tends to lessen over time. Still, she knew that her husband was responsible enough to not get into too much trouble, right?

Down in the Serenity's main holodeck, the "usual suspects" are watching key events unfold. One such event was the penultimate "Battle of Coruscant", when Usagi and Anakin Skywalker had just returned from the Outer Rim…

**FLASHBACK!**

Jedi Knights Usagi Tsukino and Anakin Skywalker had just arrived to join the battle that was raging around the capital of the Galactic Republic. Their mission: rescue Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of the Separatist leader Count Dooku, a former member of the Jedi Order and his chief henchman General Grievous, the so-called "Jedi Slayer". Usagi and Anakin have dealt with these two before, but are now able to meet the challenge head on.

Usagi was piloting her pet "cabbit" Thi-Ohki (nicknamed "Thumper"), a morphing half-cat/half-rabbit creature that could transform into a spaceship and a "battle-mech". Since Thumper was a living creature, it can heal from a lot of damage from battle. Anakin, on the other hand, was piloting a standard Jedi fighter, while his mech-droid R2-D2 provided support. A squadron of cloned fighter pilots accompanied the four of them, as they attempted to pierces the defenses of the _Invisible Hand_, Count Dooku's flagship.

"Look alive, Ani," Usagi said, as she steered her craft through a throng of droid fighters.

"I could say the same about you, Usagi," Ani smirked, as he blasted a fighter that was in his way. "So, is our wager on?"

"Sure thing," Usagi said. "The one with the less kills by the other diner."

"I'm glad you remembered. Oh, by the way, when I win our wager, I don't want to eat at a cheap place."

"Ha! As if!"

And thus, the battle was commenced.

Usagi steered her ship, avoiding the battery attacks. There was some much activity that she was afraid that she might hit something. Then again, she didn't graduate as a top-rated pilot for nothing!

"Usagi, there's a pair behind you," Anakin said, as he noticed that a couple of droids fighters coming up from behind.

"I'm on it," Usagi said, as she jammed the breaks, flipped her ship, and fire upon her pursuers.

BLAM!

While distracted, the droid fighters in front of her unleashed a volley of heavy missiles. Usagi turned around to intercept the missiles, but was surprised when the "weapons" broke apart…

"Micro-droids!" Anakin yelled, as metal spheres, about the size of beach balls, swarmed Anakin and Usagi's positions. A good number of them managed to magnetically attach to their respective hulls, before splitting apart slightly (like robotic "lady bugs").

"EEK!" Usagi yelped, as these droids tried to find a weak spot in Thumper's hull.

"Th-OW!" Thumper whined, as he tried to shake off the droids.

"Hang on, Usagi!" Anakin yelled, as he got himself into the position to pick off the droids, while R2-D2 defended itself from direct droid attack.

"R2!" Anakin yelled. "Aim for the lens-eye!"

R2 chirped and beeped in response, as it shot off an electric bolt at its foe, disabling the enemy droid in the process.

"Good job, R2!" Anakin yelled, as destroyed the last of Usagi's attackers.

"Thanks, Ani!" Usagi said. "I'm going ahead!"

"Usagi, wait-!"

Nevertheless, the two managed to make it aboard Count Dooku's ship. After mowing down a few droid squadrons in the corridor, Usagi, Anakin, R2 and Thumper were slowly making their way to an access juncture, by-passing the main elevator shaft. When the four finally made it on the command deck, Usagi (who told Anakin that Count Dooku was to be taken alive) and Anakin burst into the main center, where Dooku and Grievous were waiting for them.

The ensuing fight resulted in Dooku's death and Grievous' escape.

Once Palpatine was freed, the entire group realized that Grievous planted bombs throughout the flagship, and had them detonated. However, the ship was not destroyed. Instead, it was falling straight to Coruscant…

"We have to get out of here!" Palpatine yelled. "Can you use your 'pet' to do so?"

Usagi looks at Palpatine, and shakes her head.

"Sir, we could, but we can't allow this vessel to crash in a populated center," Usagi replies.

"Besides," Anakin interjects, "You are in the company of the Republic's best pilots."

"And I am the BEST of the best," Usagi grinned.

"Ha, ha. Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Right," Usagi said, as she pulled out some aviator goggles, while Palpatine looks at the girl with bewilderment, and gets in the pilot's seat.

"I would like to thank you for flying 'Air Jedi'," Usagi began. "Please put your trays in the 'upright position', and make sure you are properly buckled. Have a nice day."

Palpatine made a "big-sweat".

"…"

"Knock it off, Usagi," Anakin said, as he adjusted the yaw and pitch of the ship. "I'm applying the descent breaks."

BOOM!

"Um, Ani, we just lost have the ship," Usagi said.

"Good, that makes us LIGHTER."

"…"

"Anyway, I'm adjusting the gravitational 'matrix' configuration. That should make a softer landing."

"Well, it's been nice knowing you Ani," Usagi said tearfully. "And you know what? I…I love you, man!"

Anakin shakes his head, as he adjusted his controls.

What was left of the _Invisible Hand_ had careened into the upper atmosphere like a fiery comet of death.

Usagi adjust her com-link.

"Control Tower, this is General Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok of the Jedi Order," Usagi said, as she gave her full "alias". "Please advise, over."

"General, this is 'Control Tower', we are prepared for your decent, over."

Usagi turns to her partner.

"Well, Ani, it's up to you, now."

"Humph. It's ALWAYS up to me."

"Gee, aren't WE the cocky one."

"Of course. I AM the better pilot."

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Excuse me," interjected Palpatine. "If you two do not mind…?"

"Sorry, sir," said the two Jedi said in unison.

In spite of their ship's condition, Anakin managed to land the ship with room to spare.

"There," Anakin said. "How do you like me now?"

Usagi, after taking off her goggles, gives Anakin "the look".

"I like you LESS."

After Usagi and Anakin delivers the Supreme Chancellor back to the Senate…

"Coming?" Anakin said, after departing the transport.

"Naw," Usagi said, as Thumper hops on her shoulder. "I got to business over at the Jedi Temple to do. Besides, you're the hero here. You should enjoy yourself."

Anakin smiles at the compliment…

**END FLASHBACK!**

The holodeck suddenly goes back to "grid mode".

"Hey!" Ranma yelled, as he turns to see the culprit. "We were watching that, Usagi!"

Bop!

"And you should ASK me first before going into my files, Ranma!" Usagi replied. "And you, Tom, your wife's been looking for you."

"I better go," Tom Paris said, as he got up from his chair. "You know how she can get some times."

"The fault is mine, Usagi," Jedi Master Luke Skywalker said. "I wanted to know more about the 'Clone Wars', so asked Captain Saotome if there was a way to do so. I apologize."

Usagi looks at Luke, and sighs.

"Hey, it's no problem. I'm just a bit 'weird' about other people looking into my files without me there to qualify them."

"You know," Jaina Solo began. "You're…alright."

"Really?" Usagi replied.

"Really."

"I agree with my sister Jaina," Jacen Solo interjected. "I know that Uncle Luke thinks highly of you, but upon meeting you in person, well, we kinds thought that you were a bit…nuts."

"Well, I never thought that the 'Onitoyota of Desserts' was anything but a 'mad genius'," Anakin Solo says, the youngest of the Solo children.

"Well, I'm glad to have that I have the vote of confidence of my peers," Usagi said sarcastically. Anyway, I need to talk to you guys about our next course of action…"

After personnel and supplies were delivered to the planet, the _Serenity_ left Byss for Kashyyyk. Padme choose to remain behind, in order to fulfill her role as "head-of-state" in her husband's absence. T'Sara decided to remain behind with a research team to safely work on both 'Vong counter-measures, as well as set up a "stargate" on Byss (to circumvent the 'Vong's blockade); B'Lanna and Tom decided to keep their daughter Miral on Byss (with Miral's nanny Lal and Thumper there to keep her company). On her mother's insistence, Leia (accompanied by the protocol droid C3-P0) left Byss with Usagi and company. Besides, Usagi was to meet her estranged husband Han, and she really missed his company.

"I say, R2-D2," Threepio began. "It is good to spend time away from that wretched creature.

The worker droid R2-D2 chirped and beeped its respond.

"Well, I say, I am hurt that you think that Mistress Usagi's pet is a better companion to you than I."

R2 responds with a whine.

"Humph! You will have to do more than apologize-"

"Pipe down, you two," Princess Leia says, before returning her attention back to Usagi, who sat in her ship's command chair. "Usagi, what's the plan?"

"Well, we have to hook up with Han and Lando," Usagi replied. "They have something that I need."

"And that is…?"

"You'll see. In the meantime, once we meet up with Han, we will separate into teams, and go from there."

"Oh."

"We're coming up to the perimeter," Tom said, as he piloted the _Serenity_ to the edge of the Byss' natural defenses.

"Status, Mr. Worf," Usagi said, as she looked from her command seat.

"We do have company," Worf said, as he looked up from his station. "There are four capital Yuuzhan Vong ships.

"Well, it's a good thing that T'Sara is getting those 'gates together," Ranma said, as he leaned on Usagi's chair. "B'Lanna is working on setting up a 'gate on the _Serenity_. And if that works, the Galactic Alliance will have a foothold in this war."

"Indeed," Luke replied, as he stepped down from his dial. "I just got word from Admiral Ackbar, and he is interested in setting up these 'gates in strategic locations, just as long as there are transportable."

"Uh, guys," said Tom. "I need a command decision, in, like, a few seconds."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she turned her attention back to her command. "As soon as we clear the nebula, jump into warp space."

"But…that 'Vong ships are too close the nebula!" Leia counters.

"Which is where you and Luke come in," Usagi said. "Yuuzhan Vong ships and weaponry are ineffective when dealing with this cloud, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Leia replied.

"Remember what Jaina and the others did back in their Academy days?"

"Yeah, I do…"

"That's it!" Luke interjected. "Jaina and the others used their combined Force-abilities to ward off an attack of Imperial ships, by essentially knocking them into hyperspace."

"I see now," Leia says. "You want us to knock the 'Vongs out of the way?"

"Actually," Usagi said. "I want you and Luke to gather up some cloud cover to cloak the ship."

"I thought that you had gotten permission to get the clocking device from the Klingons?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, from the Klingons, but Starfleet still has oversight, so no dice," Usagi replies. "Anyway, Luke and Leia are strong in the ways of the Force, so…"

"We are to hide ourselves using the cloud for cover," Luke says. He then turns to his sister. "Leia, are you ready?"

Leia sighs.

"Sure," Leia says, as she took Luke's hands. "Let's do this."

A few moments later…

"Sir," said the 'Vong sub-commander. "Part of the nebula is separating."

All Yuuzhan Vong were a race of "Luddites" (techno-phobes) with the ability to counter the Force, by way of negation. The 'Vong are a skeletal-like race with a penchant for masochism, which reminds Usagi of the supernatural "Cenobites", whom she had rather…unpleasant dealings with. The most amazing thing about the 'Vong was their ability to produce their resources through the use of biotechnology, which can be an advantage.

"So…" said the 'Vong commander. "They think to use that cloud cover to hide their presence. Sub-commander, fire upon that object."

The lead capital ships fired upon the cloud, as did its companion ships. A noticeable explosion was the result.

"There, that ought…to…"

The _Serenity _de-cloaked.

"Target photon torpedoes on their engines and communications relay, and fire on my mark, Mr. Worf," Usagi said. "Fire."

FWOOSH-FWOOSH!

The _Serenity _fired a spread of torpedoes, which were reconfigured to match the 'Vong ship's shield frequencies.

BOOM!

The 'Vong ships began to careen out of control, but away from Byss.

"Ami, patch me into their communications network," Usagi ordered.

"Patching in, Usagi," Ami replied.

On the view screen, the 'Vong commander appears.

"What-?" he began.

"This is Jedi Mistress Usagi Tsukino, captain of the Federation starship _U.S.S. Serenity_, and ally of the Galactic Alliance."

The commander squinted he eyes.

"You."

"Yes, ME. Tell your leaders to not get too comfortable on Coruscant, because I'm coming for THEM. Tsukino OUT."

CHIRP!

With the screen shut off, Usagi turns to her friends.

"See? I told you my plan would work."

"Did you have to be so…dark?" Leia asked.

"Hey, you should see me when I get intoxicated."

"Usagi, aren't you worried about what Admiral Janeway might do, when she learns about your use of the cloaking device?" Ranma says.

"Hey, I got to do what I can to save my people. Besides, it's not the first time I've been…unconventional."

"Riiight."

"Cool. Mr. Paris, head for Kashyyyk, full speed ahead."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Meanwhile on Yuuzhan'tarn (i.e. occupied Coruscant)…

Ever since Jedi Master Usagi Tsukino/Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok has entered the fray, the Yuuzhan Vong have been worried about how this unknown variable will affect their grand schemes. What is known, is that the renegade Jedi Mistress Vergere knows that Usagi is perhaps the most dangerous foe the 'Vong could face, which is why a secret task force was being created to counter this threat. Still, with Usagi making her declaration known, Yuuzhan Vong's Supreme Overlord Shimrra is more angry than fearful.

"How dare that female be so presumptuous!" yelled Shimrra.

"Usagi tends to have the flare for the dramatics, Lord Shimrra," Vergere says. "I did consult with the Seers about her present status, and, well…"

"Yes?"

"It won't be…easy."

"Easy or not, she is still flesh and blood, and expect that you and your team deal with her and her allies."

Behind the bird-like were the shadowy figures of the "Anti-Usagi Tsukino" taskforce.

"I'll do my best, milord."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: This chapter was a little slow for me, so I apologize. However, the next chapter should pick up, so wish me luck.**

**Next time: Join us in "Separation Anxiety", where things begin to heat up for Usagi and company. Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: Return of the Guardian of the Force 6 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: After going to the secondary capital of "Byss", Starfleet Captain Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, a Jedi Master, have a heart-to-heart with fellow Jedi Master Princess Leia Organa-Solo. For years, Leia has kept her anger bottled up, thanks to the fact that Usagi never told her the truth about her mother and father; she was also upset that Usagi did not do enough to prevent the rise of the late Emperor Palpatine (aka "Darth Sidious") of Naboo. Leia contends that had Palpatine been defeated earlier, the Yuuzhan Vong (a luddite alien race bent on taking over the "Lucas Galaxy") would not have been able to do as much damage as it has been doing. Usagi convinced Leia that at the time, SHE wasn't sure what to do, and that every action that she has done at that time was not thoroughly planned out to counter the machinations of Palpatine. In the end, Leia accepts Usagi's explanation.**

**Meanwhile, the Yuuzhan Vong have decided that Usagi is a significant enough of a threat to warrant "special" actions…**

* * *

**Location: Kashyyk, the homeworld of the Wookies.**

On a hilltop, over-looking a near-wooded beach, two figures step up to a gravesite. One figure was dressed in white robes, and had a bouquet of flowers in hand. The other figure was dressed in blue robes. With a sigh, the figure lowers the robe's hood with one hand.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, Chewie," Usagi said, as she laid down her flowers. "Rest easy, old friend."

Some distance away, below the hilltop, a reunion of sorts was taking place.

"It's good to see you again, Han," Leia Organia-Solo said to her husband Han Solo. Their relationship has been somewhat estranged since their family was devastated by the war with the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Yeah, me too," Han replied. He was slightly nervous about seeing his wife again, but was glad to see his little "Blue Ami" however. He knew with the death of Chewbacca would be hard on her. "I owed it to Usagi to be here when she visited Chewbacca."

"What about us?" Luke asked.

"I talked with Usagi, and, well, she kinda convinced me to come back."

"Or else," Usagi interjected, as she walked over to her friends, leaving Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno alone to collect her thoughts. "Really, Han, you shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Hey, you don't know what it's like since you left us, meatball head!"

"I don't need to, flyboy!" Usagi retorted. "I didn't elect to remain in this galaxy for all those years if I couldn't tough it out! And you don't know what I been up to since then, now do you?"

"Guys…" said Luke. He didn't want their get-together to sour, especially since they had work to do.

"Han…Usagi …let's just table this discussion for now, okay?" Leia said.

"Fine," Han replied.

"I'm cool," Usagi said.

Beep! Beep!

Chirp! "Usagi speaking."

"Usagi, we're picking up several Vong ship on the scope," Ranma said. "If you're done, I suggest that we leave this system immediately."

"How are the engines?"

"B'Lanna said that we can go into warp at any time, but the deflector generator is still a bit skittish."

The _Serenity_'s shields, which were drawn directly from the warp engines had a low performance rate, due to the necessary engine conversion.

"Understood. Usagi out."

"I'm sure Wedge's sorry for forcing us to rescue him and his crew needlessly," Leia said, referring to the group's old friend General Wedge Antilles, who was a part of a special operations project when the _Serenity_ came upon him and his team.

Unfortunately, a Yuuzhan Vong task force was after Antilles when the _Serenity_ came upon Antilles' ship.

In the end, the _Serenity_'s unexpected arrival proved to be a turning point. Usagi, tired of being a constant target, proved just how much of a threat she could be, when she used the Force to crush three 'Vong ships in one clenched.

Needless to say, a lot of people were impressed by this feat.

With that out of the way, Lando would take Wedge and his crew to back Mon Calamari, taking the _Millennium Falcon_ with him. Han would catch up with him later, after he goes with his family to pay his respects on Kashyyk.

"He should give his apologies to B'Lanna, though I'd wait a while," Usagi says, as she presses her com-badge.

Chirp!

"Worf, four to beam up…"

While en route to one of the New Republic's holdings, Usagi took the time to practice her Art. Ranma would have participated, but he was still recovering from that viral attack thanks to the Yuuzhan Vong. It was because of that attack that Tom and B'lanna elected to keep Miral on Byss, with the android Lal watching her. Lal, the daughter of the android Data, would also watch Thumper, who would protect the two in turn.

"May I watch, Mistress Usagi?" asked a voice from behind.

"Sure, Jacen," Usagi replied, as she finished her kata. "In fact, why not practice-spar with me?"

"I would be honored, Mistress."

"And, Jacen? You can call me Usagi. We're not in school, you know."

Jacen smiled.

Later…

Ring, ring!

"Come in!"

Usagi walks into Luke's quarters, wearing only a tank top, sweats and a towel. Luke was going over his proposal to restore the Jedi Council. He hopes that Usagi would be there long enough see the restoration.

"I got to tell you, your nephew has real potential," Usagi said as she sat down to sip her bottled water.

"That's true, though I am disturbed of his "Grey-side" Force abilities."

"Hey, if I told you anything, you must be able to adapt to a changing times."

"Perhaps. Don't you wish things were simple again?"

"Yeah, I guess. Even so, it wasn't easy to defeat the Emperor."

"Yeah, but things were a lot simpler nevertheless."

**Location: Geonosis.**

The planet had long ceased to be a source of raw material for the New Republic, primarily because of the planet being cut-off by Yuuzhan Vong traffic. And even during the days of the Galactic Empire, Geonosis was pretty much left alone. As to why the _Serenity_ was there, well…

"Why are we here?" Luke asked, as he and Usagi walked down the darken corridor.

"Well, my friend, I need to make sure that what I NEED is still here," Usagi replied. "Besides, have I ever let you down?"

"Well, there was that training exercise on Dantooine-"

"Hey, I thought we'd agree that we would never talk about that experience ever again."

"Usagi, you asked…"

"Oh, forget it!"

"Look, I like hanging out with you, my once-Mistress, but I really don't like skulking about with the Geonosians around."

The Geonosians were insect-like creatures with a penchant for blood games. Since being left alone, they have stayed away from the man-made centers, which are crumbling to dust. Usagi was going to a little-known section of what used to be the late Count Dooku's fortress.

"OUCH!"

"What?"

"I stubbed my toe…"

"…"

CLICK!

Wrrrrrrr…

The central control room lights up, as best as it could. Usagi then went over to the main control panel to run a routine diagnostic program.

"Okay," Usagi says. "Things SEEM normal enough. Luke, you got that artifact that Han gave you?"

Luke nods, and handed Usagi a clay figurine.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she took the figurine, and smashed it on the ground.

"Wha-?"

Usagi picked through the fragments, and picked up a microchip.

"The figurine was used to disguise this chip, which I need to restore the computer to its original configuration."

"…"

As the Jedi Mistress does her work, Luke sat his bag near a monitoring station.

"I'm surprised this old equipment works," Luke said, as he looked at the monitors. He then looked at one of those monitors…and frowned.

"Uh, Usagi?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"We have company!"

Meanwhile, aboard the _Serenity_…

"Can we get a hold of Usagi?" Ranma asked, as the ship takes fire by 'Vong ships. Leia and the other Jedi Knights on board were using their power to add protection to ship's shields.

"Negative," Ami says, as her fingers danced across the control panel. "There seems to be a jamming signal in effect."

"GREAT."

Ranma turned his attention to Worf.

"Load up those quantum torpedoes," Ranma says. "And prepare to fire phasers on my mark."

"Aye, sir."

Back on Geonosis…

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE!

A squad of 'Vong warriors were rushing the control room. Luke was keeping them at bay, while Usagi continued to work.

"Uh, a little help here?" Luke says.

SLICE!

"Just a sec, Luke," Usagi said, as she completed her final sequences. "There!"

A short distance away, a node activates. It began to shoot up streams of energy, and hits one of the moons of Geonosis.

The combatants in space paused upon seeing this.

"What's going on?" Leia asks.

"Ami?" Ranma asked.

"My…goodness!"

"What?"

"That moon…is no moon!"

The seemingly rocky surface of the object changes…"

"A DEATH STAR?" Leia cried out.

Back on the surface of Geonosis…

A holographic version of Usagi pops up.

"Hello, Captain," said the image. "It's been a long time."

"It has, SELMA," Usagi replied. "SELMA" (Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive) was based upon the SELMA protocols used to create portable computers for the UN Marshal Service, back in the late 22nd century on Earth. Usagi originally created this particular SELMA to serve as the "hub" for all the other SELMAs that were in her possession. Now, thanks to acquiring that nanochip, Usagi decided to give that particular SELMA a greater role: that of the central AI for the proto-type of the Death Star.

"I'm up loading key instruction for what you need to do next," Usagi says, as she uploaded her next set of instruction.

"Understood, Captain," SELMA says, as her image shimmered slightly…

"It's changing!" Ami says.

Sure enough, gold, metallic rings formed, tethered on thick cables, formed around the spheroid. The surface changed color, from a gray metallic to a silvery metallic, with lines of gold crisscrossing its surface. It was now ready for interstellar travel.

"Let's go," Usagi said, as she closed up her station. She then brought out a special grenade, and pulled the pin. She then grabbed Luke, and teleported out of the area…

BOOM!

Later, back on the _Serenity_…

"We should destroy it!" Leia screamed.

"Look, WE are loosing this war, and we need something to defend what's left of our territory," Usagi replied. "SELMA will only serve to protect Mon Calamari and the rest of the Galactic Republic."

"Luke, can you back me on this one?"

"We should wait until later to decide on what to do next," Luke said. "But as of now, we need SELMA's help. And SELMA is based upon the personality of Usagi's mind."

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

On that note, the Serenity and SELMA warp back into safe harbor.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: Return of the Guardian of the Force 7 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: After rendezvousing with New Republic hero Captain Han Solo, who, along with comrade Lando Calrissian, retrieved an important artifact from one of Jedi Mistress Usagi Tsukino, the Jedi herself pays her respects to the late Chewbacca, a Wookie from the planet Kashyyk. It was during this time that Han, Princess Leia Organa-Solo (Han's wife) and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had resolved their differences, with Usagi's help. Together, they accompanied Usagi to the planet Geonosis, where a proto-type "Death Star", hidden as a local moon, was retrieved.**

**Of course, the "Yuuzhan Vong", a species bent on conquering the Lucas Galaxy, who fears Usagi's presence, will do everything possible to destroy Usagi and her allies.**

**With the Death Star, controlled by a sentient AI, based upon Usagi's mental patterns, secured in the hands of the Republic, it was time for the next phase of Usagi's plans…**

**

* * *

**

**Bastion. **

In spite of all the things that Emperor Skywalker (and as Sith Lord "Darth Vader") has done to bring stability to the Lucas Galaxy, there were many who did not support the "Coruscant Accords" that brought peace to the Galaxy. The Galactic Republic had to deal with, besides the invading Yuuzhan Vong, the Hutt Syndicate, the Free Republic (holdovers who did not want peace with those who once served the late Emperor Palpatine) and the Imperial Remnants (who felt that Vader betrayed his "master"). All of these factions had problems with the Yuuzhan Vong, but did not trust each other to come into some sort of understanding. However, with desperate times come desperate measures. So…

"We're approaching the intended coordinates, Usagi," Commander Tom Paris says, as he stopped the _U.S.S. Serenity_ thrust. Recently, it was decided that the ship would best serve as a training vessel assigned to the Starfleet Academy on Earth, with Captain James T. Kirk using it as the commandant. Thankfully, Kirk loaned the vessel to Usagi for her "personal" mission.

"Excellent," Usagi said, as she got up. "Ami, patch me into Bastion's general com-link."

"Aye, Usagi," Ami Mizuno replied. Ami was known as "Sailor Mercury", the Warrior of Mars, and was a Jedi Master in her own right, trained by Usagi herself. "Patching in."

"Good. This is Captain Usagi Tsukino, of the _U.S.S. Serenity_. I am here on behalf of the Galactic Republic, and would like to seek an audience with the Supreme Moff of the Imperial Remnant."

"Usagi, this is a waste of time," Leia says, as she steps up from behind. "These are Imperials, for goodness sake!"

"Well, you could have gone on with Luke, Han and Lando to find that planet Jacen is searching for."

The planet in question was known as the legendary living planet "Zonama Sekot", a planet that the then-captured Jacen Solo, Han's son, had uncovered before Usagi's return to the Lucas Galaxy. According to Jacen, 'Sekot was a seedling from the Yuuzhan Vong's original homeworld, and, in fact, invaded the Lucas Galaxy in order to find this legendary planet. In the mean time, it was up to his mother Leia to help Usagi in creating an alliance with the Hutts, the Free Republic and the Imperials against the 'Vong.

"No, you're not getting rid of me THAT easy."

"Perish the thought, Leia."

"Usagi, I'm picking up a distortion signature," Commander Worf says, as he looks up from his sensor readings.

"Sounds like a typical cloaking device thing," Captain Ranma Saotome said, as he danced his fingers along the panel for "Ops". Ranma was recently promoted to become the new "station commander" for the Federation station "Deep Space Nine". As soon as Usagi is finished with her mission, he is to resume command of DS9, while Usagi moves to the Gamma Quadrant to become the Federation ambassador to the dreaded "Dominion".

"Quite," Usagi replies. She then turns to the Engineering Section. "B'Lanna, how's the engines?"

"We're at 80 percent operational capacity," said the B'Lanna, as her fingers danced across her panel. "I still think we should have stayed at Mon Calamari longer for the repairs."

"Understood, 'Bee'," replies Usagi. "Unfortunately, we don't have that type of luxury-"

Suddenly, two Imperial Star Destroyers "decloak" around the _Serenity_. Several wings of Tie-Fighters swarm around the Federation vessel as well.

"This is the 'Imperial Remnant' to New Republican vessel," said a voice over the PA. "We accept your offer, but only on a limited basis."

"Well, that was simple," says Ranma, as he turns his head towards Usagi. "It's your call."

Usagi nods, and turns her head towards Leia.

"Ready?"

Leia sighs.

"Sure," she replies. "Why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Glad you feel that way. Ranma, you're in charge. Ami, have Anakin and Janen to meet me in the hanger bay."

"Yes, Usagi."

After the protocols for contacts were exchanged, Usagi, Leia, Janen and Anakin took a ride on "Shuttle Pod One" (or simply "SP-1") down to the planet Bastion below, while being escorted by Tie-Fighters. They took the shuttle so that they wouldn't expose their matter/energy transporter technology to Imperial scrutiny. While Janen and Anakin the Second were piloting the craft, Leia and Usagi were sitting in the back.

"Relax, Leia," Usagi said, as she leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed. "The worst thing that could happen is that whoever is in charge would just say 'no'."

"Easy for you to say," Leia says, as she went over her notes. As the Galactic Republic's "Foreign Minister" and Ambassador-at-Large, Leia had to be on her "game". "According to YOUR records, this is old hat."

Usagi sits up and stretches.

"Just because I have diplomatic experience, that doesn't mean that I'll always be successful. In one instance, early on, I miscalculated the desires of the two warring factions without realizing it, and almost caused a bloodbath during the negotiations."

"How?" Leia asked.

"I did not bother to pay attention to the traditions of those parties, thinking the more recent histories of the two factions was more important. I'm just glad that I was able to convince them to calm down before things REALLY escalated."

"So, you were lucky then."

"You could say that, I suppose. I prefer to think that everyone present was more reasonable than expected."

"Hmmm…"

"Mom, Usagi, we're about to make our descent," Janen says.

"How do we go about this?" Anakin the Second (or simply "A2") asked.

"We'll follow Usagi's lead, I suppose," Leia says.

"If you say so," Usagi replies. "But YOU get to do the heavy lifting!"

Leia groaned. The "heavy lifting" entailed a lot of paper work with the other side's administration.

"I hate you."

Usagi merely sticks out her tongue in response.

Soon, SP-1 breaks through the upper atmosphere, and glides towards the capital city of the Earth-like world of "Bastion": Palpatinople. Named after the late Emperor Palpatine, Bastion was a "back-up" planet that would be used in case of trouble. Since Anakin Skywalker's ascendancy to the throne, many of Palpatine's most loyal minions decided to splinter off to form an empire of their own. Grand Admiral Thrawn, a blue-skinned member of the Chiss, has taken up where Palpatine left off, after Darth Vader defeated Palpatine's second clone once and for all. Thrawn had tried to use Vader's apprentice "Darth Midori" (aka rogue Mara Jade-Skywalker, Luke's wife) against the Skywalker family, but the Jedi Luke Skywalker was successful in bringing his estranged then-girlfriend to the side of reason. Thrawn's life was spared, when he was forced to sign a non-aggression treaty between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. The irony was that Mara became Anakin's apprentice is his "special envoy" to Thrawn's government, which is made up of a "Supreme Council of Moffs", as the Supreme Moff presiding.

Once SP-1 lands at the receiving dock, a garrison of Storm Troopers receives the four Jedi. It was a good thing that the planet Camino, a planet dedicated to genetic engineering and cloning was within their sphere of influence, which provides a fresh batch of troops. Complimenting them were the droid troops that had been used during the "Clone Wars".

"Wow," Usagi said, as she adjusts her robes. "Some receiving line."

"Well, Supreme Moff Thrawn is, if nothing else, a cordial host," said a black-clad woman. Her black robes fluttered in the breeze, as did her free-flowing red hair. Her piercing green eyes would be intimidating to the guests, had they not know her. "It's an honor to finally meet Luke's master," the woman said, as she bowed.

"Darth Midori, I presume," Usagi says, as she and the others bowed in response.

"You can call me Mara, Master Usats," Mara Jade-Skywalker replies.

Usagi was still surprised to have learn that the Sith were still in business. However, according to her friend and apprentice Luke, Anakin made the decision to bring back the Sith in order to bring stability in the galaxy, when various planets and factions were vying for control of what was left of Palpatine's empire. Palpatine's apparent return and Thrwan's machinations was enough to force Anakin to done his "Darth Vader" persona. However, because he was on the side of good, Vader was given the moniker "The White Sith" (in spite of his heavy-handed tactics).

Mara, however, was more in line with the old Sith ways, which is how she was caught up in Thrwan's machination in the first place. Still, she was loyal to her husband's family, and nothing else would turn her against them again.

"Well, since we all are family, after all, call me 'Usagi'," Usagi replies with a smile.

"Usagi it is, then," Mara says. She then turns to her companion, who was apparently an Imperial officer.

"This is Grand Moff Gilad Pellaeon, the Vice-Chair of the Imperial Council of Moffs," Mara said, as she introduced a graying, mustache wearing Imperial officer.

"We have met," Pellaeon says. "Both as allies and as foes."

"Indeed," Usagi says, as she shakes her hand. "Anyway, we are here to meet with Supreme Moff Thrawn about forging an alliance against the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Then we have much to discuss," Pellaeon replies. "Come, let us commence negotiations…"

A short time later…

"Absolutely NOT!" Leia said, as she stands. "It's bad enough that Usagi had access to a Death Star, but I'll be damned if we turn it over to you, Moff Thrawn!"

"How do we know that you will not turn it on US?" said the blue-skinned Thrawn, as he sits back in his chair. "In fact, I'm sure Miss Tsukino has knowledge of the late Emperor's artifacts."

Usagi merely sighs. She was no fool when it comes to dealing with Thrawn. In fact, she would have been killed had she joined that expedition, years ago, that Thrawn had ambushed it as a prelude to the Great Jedi Purge.

"I'll tell you what, Moff Thrawn. I'll make an offer that you cannot refuse."

"Oh?"

Usagi takes out a sealed container that has a medical marker on it.

"This is a sample of Palpatine, Thrawn."

Leia and her children look at Usagi with alarm.

"Usagi, you can't be serious?" Leia asks.

Thrawn looks at the box, as Usagi opens it. Sure enough, there was a vial of plasma.

"I got this when Sith Lord Darth Vader, Jedi Masters Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Solo and I fought Emperor Palpatine on the deck of the Death Star II. I know how loyal you are to the Emperor, and that you seek to restore the Empire."

"You are correct, Jedi. We would need to test the validity of your sample, but, for now, Imperial Remnant will go into an alliance with the New Republic."

"Thank you, Supreme Moff Thrawn-"

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" said a computerized voice over the PA.

Usagi hears the familiar chirping sound of her com-badge.

"Usagi's here. What's up?"

Aboard the _Serenity_, a Yuuzhan Vong fleet was attacking it and the Imperial Remnant fleet.

"Usagi, we're being attack," Ranma said, as he directed Worf to return "fire", after being struck several times. "Somehow, they have bypassed the local sensor grid and our early warning grid."

"Great," Usagi says. "Ranma, do what you can. We'll be fine."

"Understood, Usagi. Ranma's OUT."

"Well, it looks like we have to help out," Usagi says, as she turns to her fellow Jedi. "Leia, form a force-field around Bastion."

"That's…not possible-!"

"Leia, you were in my womb for six months. Because of that, you inherited a great deal of my power, which, in turns, includes your children. You have a far greater potential than you can possibly believe."

Leia blushed slightly.

One of Thrawn's eyebrows was raised upon hearing this bit of news.

"Thrawn, not to presume to know how to do your job, but can you use our help?"

"We can."

"Good. Janen, A2, come with me."

"All right," reply the kids, not sure what to expect.

When Usagi, Janen and A2 go outside the meeting hall, Usagi asked the two to stand back.

"What's this for?" A2 asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we find some fighters or something to pilot?" Janen asks.

"We will," Usagi says, as she takes out three capsules. "Watch."

"…"

"Trust me. I am full of surprises."

The two sigh.

"You have our trust," Janen replies.

"Good! Here goes…"

FLASH!

The capsules that Usagi threw down to the ground had produced three, silvery fighters. The fighters were shaped like Nabooan royal skiff, but were the size of an X-Wing fighter. In fact, during her days underground, before Luke became her apprentice, she was working on designing a new "heavy fighter" with the Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corp. Her design never went into actual production, thanks to the Galactic Empire, but she took her designs with her when she returned to the Federation.

"Wow, I am impressed," Janen says. "Can I keep one?"

"Sure. It has multiplexing ergo-dynamistic capabilities-"

"In standard?"

"Sigh. In other words, the control panel will retool itself to the comforts of the pilot. I work with a friend of mine on this design on Naboo, but I used it to create ready-made fighters for Starfleet. This is the result of that research."

"Cool," A2 says. "So, when do we use them?"

"I say now, young sir," Usagi says, as the hatches of the vehicles open up. "They will automatically link with you, once you are seated. So, let's roll."

As soon as the three Jedi are in, the hatches of the fighters close.

"Okay, kids, show me what you got!" Usagi says, as she and the two other Jedi takes off in their N-X star-fighters.

The Yuuzhan Vong did not know what was gunning for them.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: Return of the Guardian of the Force 8 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: After securing a proto-type to the Deathstar Project to protect Mon Calamari, the temporary seat of the Galactic Republic, Jedi Master Usagi Tsukino and her allies journey to the planet Bastion, the homeworld of the Imperial Remnant. She was able to secure a meeting Supreme Moff Thrawn and Grand Moff Gilad Pallaeon, both of whom she has had dealings with in the past, thanks to effort of the Sith Lord "Darth Midori", who is the Sith Apprentice to Emperor Anakin Skywalker (who has a dual guise as the Sith Lord Darth Vader). In exchange for their help, Usagi, over Princess Leia Organa-Solo's objections, gave the Imperials live samples of the late Emperor Palpatine. Meanwhile, Yuuzhan Vong forces have managed to track Usagi's ship with a taskforce of "hunter-killers". In spite of the odds, Usagi, Anakin Solo (aka "A2") and Janen Solo are more than capable in dealing with the "intruders".**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Bastion Sector (Imperial Remnant).**

BLAM! BLAM!

"Mr. Worf, fire at will!" Captain Ranma Saotome said, as he directed his command staff. "Tom, evasive maneuvers!"

"Firing, sir," Commander Worf says, as he targets the main Yuuzhan Vong fleet. He had to target key systems; otherwise, the ships would simply regenerate.

"Aye, Captain," said Commander Paris, as his fingers danced across the panel. "B'Lanna, I need more power to the aft and port thrusters!"

"Damn it, Tom!" yelled Commander B'Lanna Torres, as she and a fellow engineer were replacing a burnt-out conduit down in engineering. "I'm an engineer, not a miracle worker!"

"B'Lanna, can you use a second hand?" Ranma asked.

"Hey, we're working with a skeleton crew, you know!"

"Good. Ami, assist B'Lanna."

"Okay, Ranma," said Federation Ambassador Ami Mizuno, who was also both Sailor Mercury (a member of the Sailor Scouts) and a Jedi Master. She then had a crewmember relieve her, so that she could assist B'Lanna.

Ranma nods his head, as he returned his attention back to the battle at hand…

Meanwhile, Usagi, Janen and A2 took point in what should be categorize as the Imperial Remnant response. Their main fleet was pre-occupied by Yuuzhan Vong warships, grown straight from the source.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she adjusts her com-link. "Janen, you take port. A2, you starboard."

"What are YOU going to do?" Janen asked.

"I'm going to take out the flagship."

"That…that's suicidal!" A2 says.

"Perhaps. But as soon as I pierce THAT ship's defenses, Ranma will beam over a contingent of soldiers. So…ALL SHIPS! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

Janen merely shakes her head, while A2 had his mouth open in astonishment.

The counter-attack proceeded nicely. Usagi bobbed and weaved through the wave of 'Vong defenses, while targeting key 'Vong systems, such as the power core, thrusters, shield generators and the like-

SPLAT!

"Huh?" Usagi said, as something made contact with her windshield. It looked organic…and began to grow.

"Goodness!" said Usagi, as she realized was happening. It must be some sort of bio-weapon designed to hamper her performance.

Oh, well.

Usagi decided to use the main thrusters of one of the 'Vong ships to burn off the gunk.

"Usagi!" Janen called out, while dealing with her own set of problems.

"I'm fine," Usagi said, as she peeled away. "Just got a little too close, dear."

"Well…don't scare us like that!"

"I promise."

Finally, after bucking yet another defense wave, Usagi made it to the flagship.

"I'm almost there!"

"Usagi, wait for back-up!" Ranma yelled over the com-link.

"Just hold on for a second-!"

Ranma watched in horror as Usagi star-fighter slammed straight into the mouth of the lead warship, a "Miid Ro'ik-class" ship. It looked like something out of the ocean, which stays in line with the theme of 'Vong's need to grow their ships.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Usagi said, as she willed the Force to strengthen her craft, by expanding her own personal aura…

BOOM!

"Usagi!" Janen yelled.

"Mistress!" A2 yells.

"Captain?" Tom asked, wondering what to do.

Ranma was silent, with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, aboard the Yuuzhan Vong ship…

"All warriors, secure the area," said the Subaltern, the "Platoon Leader" of the Warriors. Yuuzhan Vong species were tall and fierce, and the Yuuzhan Vong warrior caste was perhaps the fiercer of the fierce. They were living armor, and carried living weapons- snakes that act as both "fire arms" and pole arms. And the Yuuzhan Vong themselves had looked like living skeletons, with ridges all over the joint of their bodies.

They didn't have a chance.

BOOM!

Usagi's ship exploded outward, revealing-

"I am SAILOR MOON! The champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon…I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

The warriors looked at each other, then at this FEMALE who was dressed in some ridiculous outfit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Ha, ha," 'Moon said. "VERY funny."

SNAP-SNAP! Hzzzzz…

'Moon now wielded her pair of purple-bladed lightsabers. THAT got the 'Vong warriors attention.

"It's a Jedi!" said the Subaltern.

"I'm also the Jedi known as 'The Onitoyota'!"

A pale swept through the warriors. Still, they were warriors of the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Warriors…get the JEDI!"

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she tapped her wrist com-link device. "Now is the time to send in the Calvary!"

Back on the _Serenity_…

Ranma opened his eyes, and turn towards Worf.

"Worf?"

"Checking…yes, Usagi did pierce their defense grid."

"Cool. Mr. Worf, send in an assault team to Usagi's location."

"Aye, sir."

Back on the Yuuzhan Vong ship…

'Moon was a living blade of death, as she cut down her opponents. Normally, the Yuuzhan Vong had armor-caprice that can withstand 'saber strikes. However, 'Moon was a practitioner of both targeted strikes ("Makashi") and paired-weapons ("Jar'Kai"), in addition to learning the standard Jedi form ("Shii-Cho"). Incidentally, ALL Jedi and other Force users knows Shii-Cho starting out, but can elect to adapt and master other forms. Very few know all ten forms, and fewer still have developed a degree of mastery in those forms. In some cases, the master of a particular style would either progress further in that style, or develop a variant there of, sometimes combining two or more forms (such as the case of "Niman"). In particular, Usagi learned Makashi and Jar'Kai while under the thrall of the Sith, and had subsequently combined those styles into her own form called "Moon of the Rabbit".

Ranma, her husband, took "Ataru" (speed) and "Sokan" (evasion), and combined that with the "Anything Goes Martial Arts" philosophy into her own form called "Wild of the Horse".

At any rate, Usagi was more than capable of penetrating her opponent's armor.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

Usagi lowers her weapons.

"That did not hurt!" the Subaltern yelled defiantly. "I-"

FLOOP!

Usagi had cut off her opponent's armor off at the joint, leaving him nearly naked.

"Huh?" the Yuuzhan Vong says, as he realized that he was without armor. Out of desperation, the warrior tried to "sic" his weapon at 'Moon.

"Hisss!" the snake-like creature says, as it was about to chomp down on her arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" 'Moon yells, as she pressed her temples…

Using her ability to commune with nature, thanks to her druidic training, Sailor Moon made contact with the "weapon". Instead of biting down on 'Moon, the snake-weapon wrapped around 'Moon's waist…a sign that the weapon now belonged 'Moon.

"What?" the warrior yelled-

POW!

And down the warrior went, after being cold-cocked by 'Moon…

THRUMMM-!

As if on cue, a contingent of Klingon warriors beams aboard with Commander Worf.

"Mr. Worf, glad that you can join the party," Usagi says.

"Gladly."

He then notices the snake-weapon.

"Ah…?"

"Later. Let's take this command ship!"

And with that, Usagi, Worf and the Klingon warriors made their move to take the vessel.

A week later…

With the capture of the Yuuzhan Vong assault fleet, the Imperial Remnant went into a tentative agreement with the Galactic Republic. Leia was rightly concerned about the Imperial involvement, but decided to table them for the time being. Also, instead of holding the captured 'Vong warriors prisoner, they were placed in a stripped-down Imperial transport carrier, and booted back to occupied Coruscant, which was renamed "Yuuzhan'tar"…which was in the process of being "vongformed" by the 'Vong. The fact that they were sent back in a non-organic ship spoke volumes of the magnitude of their latest defeat.

With the command carrier captured, it was time to integrate strategies…

"Okay," Ranma said. "Prepare for docking. Ami, how's the linkage coming along?"

"We'll be fine," Ami says, as she prepared to integrate the systems of the _Serenity_ with that of the 'Vong warship. In effect, they were on the verge of creating the first cybernetic starship.

"Good. I hope that Usagi knows what she is doing…"

Even though the Jedi had problems with dealing with 'Vong technology, the solution was rather simple. According to both Anakin and his brother Jacen Solo's studies of the 'Vong, the best way of dealing with them is to "inverse the use of the Force". Rather than rely on some outside energy, one must use the inner energy to affect the outside. That is why mana, rather than psychic energy, proved to be most effective, hence the reason why Usagi's druidic studies proved to be most effective. With that in mind, Usagi has decided to teach Leia, Janen, Anakin and Mara how to use mana to access the Force, rather than psychic energy.

But first…

CHUNK!

"Okay, docking system has been locked," says Paris. "I still don't see why we should use Borg nano-technology."

"Simple," Ranma began. He wondered the wisdom of having Borg technology on board. "Once the Borg nanites have infected the ship, we can achieve full linkage. I don't like using them either, but this is the best way."

"This is B'Lanna," the demi-Klingon says. She and a team were in the bowels of the 'Vong ship in special container suits, since they were handling the Borg nanites. "I'm beginning the infection process NOW."

With the release of the Borg nanites into the system, they quickly multiplied. Soon, the 'Vong ship possessed the familiar digital lines of being "cybernetically enhanced".

"We have achieved full integration," Ami says. With the _Serenity_ inside the 'Vong ship…

"Let's rename it _The Serenity II_," came from behind Ranma.

Ranma turns his head.

"When are you going to get rid of that thing?" Ranma asked, noting that Usagi was stroking her new found "pets": TWO 'Vong weapons staff.

"Hey, I'm entitled to a few perks, you know!" Usagi said. "Ain't that right, Mercury and Hermes?"

The weapons cooed contently.

Ranma merely rolled his eyes.

"So, what's next, Captain?" Tom says, as he turns to face his "Matriarch".

"We pick up Luke and the others, and then take the fight directly to the Yuuzhan Vong."

"They found that world they were looking for?" Ranma asked.

"Yep. Thanks to my innate connection with Luke, I got the gist of it."

Usagi looked distant for a moment.

"One way or another, this war will end soon!"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: The Return of the Guardian of the Force 9 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

**Last time: When the successful operation to capture a Yuuzhan Vong battle cruiser, it was now time to mount a rescue mission…to rescue an old friend…**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Occupied Dantooine.**

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma Saotome, a Jedi Master in his own right, deftly dealt with the attacks with his lightsaber from the Imperial 'Vong elite. Apparently, the Supreme Leader had surmised that Galactic Republic would mount a rescue of the Emperor Anakin Skywalker. What was not expected was that it would be Ranma who would be the one who would do the rescuing. Ranma had wanted to avoid any resistance, while he rescued Anakin from his imprisonment. Unfortunately, the Yuuzhan Vong was not going to make things easy for him.

"I'm surprise that one of Usagi's 'lackey' is here," Xorg says, as he sits on his throne.

Ranma merely smirked.

"I'm here for the Emperor," Ranma replied. "You get in my way at your peril."

"Then, so be it," Xorg says, as he stands up, as he brings out HIS 'saber. "I doubt that you have the strength and power to stop ME"

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"Then you have NO idea what I am capable of!"

And with that, the battle was on.

Ranma took to the air, as did Xorg, as the two of them sliced the air. Each of them tried to get past their defenses, but to no avail.

"I have honed my skills in the ways of the Yuuzhan Vong, human," Xorg says.

"Then, that will be your weakness, Xorg-CHAN," Ranma replied, as he blocked Xorg's downward swing, which opened Xorg to a-

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, as a chi-sphere leapt from his free palm, and slammed into Xorg's torso.

"Argh!" Xorg yelled, as he was slammed back.

Ranma then used this opportunity to perform several combination moves, mostly kicks, while the two combatants were still in mid-air.

"Oof!" Xorg said, as he fell in a heap.

"Told you," Ranma smirked. "You loose!"

"Never!" Xorg yelled, as he unleashed a psychokinetic force.

Ranma dodges the attack, leaping out of Xorg's line of sight. And then-

ZIP!

Xorg sees Ranma seemingly disappear, and then reappear behind him.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Good-bye, warrior."

"What the-?"

And that's when Xorg literally fell to pieces.

Ranma sighs, as he checks his timepiece.

"The charges that Usagi and the others have set should go off just about-"

BOOM! BOOM!

Ranma sees the fire and the force of the explosion heading towards him, so he picked up Anakin's unconscious form, leaped out of the building, shattering the window in the process, where a ship was waiting for them.

It was the _Millennium Falcon_.

"I got him," Usagi said, as she carried her old friend inside.

"The things I do for friends and family…"

Location: Byss.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you are fine, Ani," Usagi said, as she sat on Anakin's bedside. He was still recovering from his ordeals at the hands of the 'Vong.

"I just want to thank you for helping out in this conflict, Usagi," Anakin, Sr. says.

"Yes, from the both of us," Padme says.

"Hey, I did promise that we would stick together…always."

Ranma enters the sickbay.

"Usagi, it's time," Ranma says.

"Got to run," Usagi says. "I have a war to conclude."

"Give 'em hell, Usagi," Anakin, Sr. says.

"With this guy around…how can I possibly loose?" Usagi says, as she thumbed Ranma's direction.

"Same old Usagi," Padme says.

And thus, the battle was on…

**Location: Coruscant**.

After breaking through the defensive line, which forced the _Serenity_ to jettison the 'Vong hull…

"Sir! Enemy forces are converging on Coruscant!" yelled the Commander of the Yuuzhan Vong planetary forces.

"What?" yelled Primus. "How could have they gotten through our psychic screens?"

"Maybe it's because Usats shielded HER forces?" interjected Vergere. "I told you not to underestimate a Jedi of her stature.

The rebel attacks have become steady and hard, all in an effort to manipulate the tactics of the 'Vonf. Ranma Satome and Worf provided new tactical data based upon their conflicts with the cybernetic Borg and the insidious Dominion. Unfamiliar with those tactics, the Yuuzhan Vong was not expecting these latest assaults. Furthermore, on Ranma's advice, Admiral Ackbar would marshall the New Republic's remaining forces would tackle the edges of the Vong territory, while the Serenity and a few squadron of fighters would target Corusacant itself. Even if the attack failed, it would still provide a psychological boost to the Republic's morale.

"Luke, Janian, Han, Wedge, T'Sara and Anakin Solo- are you all ready?" asked Usagi.

"Ready!" everyone said in unison.

"Ranma, are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting," the Martial artist said, as he puts on his space suit.

"Alright. Worf, patch me in to the Vong."

"Right. You're connected."

"Thanks. Yuuzhan Vong: you have illegally invaded a sovereign sphere, and murdered her citizens. If you surrender peacefully, we can negotiate a ceasefire."

"Hello, old friend," said a familiar voice.

"That voice-!"

"Yes. It is I, Vergere. I took the opportunity to secure us a line. It's been a long time, has it not, Usats?"

"It has."

"Why not come down, so we can chat? It's strictly on the level."

"I'm sure. Very well."

"And don't worry about the Yuuzhan Vong not getting your message. They won't be surrendering regardless of your overtures. But I'll pass along your message."

"I'm glad, Usats out."

"Usagi-" began Tom.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Worf, you have command of the Serenity."

"Aye."

As Usagi goes to the transporter room, Jacen Solo stops her.

"Usagi, I heard what's going on. Are you going to fight Vergere?"

"I hope not."

Usagi soon beamed down to a decrepit park on Corusacant. It was, perhaps, one of the few places that was not paved over with cement. There, sitting on the lawn, in meditation, was a bird-like creature. The female opened her eyes to face Usagi.

"Hello, Usats."

"Hello, Vergere."

"I actually sense nothing from you. You certainly have improved."

"I can tell, based upon YOUR aura, that you improved as well."

"Ah, well, enough of that. Its time to see which Gray-side Force user is truly its master."

SNAP! Hzzzzzz …

"If you say so," Usagi replied.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

FTZZZ! FTZZZ!"

The two began their dance of dueling light sabers.

Ranma had teleported to the other side of the Corusacant. Then, he put his hands into a triangle formation.

"Solar FLARE!"

Channeling his chi, Ranma continually blanketed the entire planet in a blinding light. He knew that the Vong will recover quickly, but it will be enough to allow the right people to get into the command quarters.

Janian, Jacen, Lowbacca, Anakin Solo, and the rest of the Young Academy graduates stormed into the headquarter of the Yuuzhan Vong. The last time such a thing occurred, they were unprepared. Now, thanks Usagi's return, they had a better shot, especially since most of the Vong forces were off-world. While the New Repubican forces engaged the fleet, Ranma would personally target key centers.

"Kaaaaaa-" began Ranma began, as he channeled his chi, "meeeeeeeehaaaaaaameeeeee-HA!" Ranma began releasing volleys of destructive energy balls.

BOOM! BOOM!

Meanwhile, Vergere had multiplied herself to get the best of her foe. Now numbering a hundred in all, Vergere was trying to overwhelm Usagi.

"It looks like it's all over for you," one of the Vergeres said. "I win."

"It's not over, 'old friend'." Usagi replied, as she snapped her two light sabers together. With that, Usagi spun around in a whirlwind kick. Her kicks began knocking the duplicates about, giving Usagi some breathing room. Then, she went straight to one Vergere, and presented her weapon to her throat.

"As you were saying?" Usagi said.

"Huh. I stand corrected."

And with that, the Vergere duplicates disappeared.

"I'm impressed, Usats."

"So am I," Usagi replied, as she deactivated her weapon. "If you wanted to test my skills, there are easier way for you to do so."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be any fun."

"Huh. Come, let me buy you a cup of coffee…"

The operation to kick the Yuuzhan Vong off of Corusacant was a complete successs. Between Leia and Usagi, who was a trained diplomat back on Earth, negotiate peace agreement (which includes giving them the ancestral planet that Luke had managed to find). If not, Ranma is more than willing to cripple that race's space-faring capability.

At the same time, the Galactic Republic and the Imperial Remnant are opening negotiations, though no one was under any illusion that the remains of the late Emperor Palpatine would NOT be used for nefarious purposes.

Still, for now, peace in that galaxy was achieved.

* * *

A month later, in the newly restored Jedi Order Hall…

"Wow. So this is where you became a Jedi?" asked Tom.

"Indeed," Usagi said, as she straightened out her Jedi robes. "This place certainly takes me back."

"So, how long will this thing be? B'Lanna wants to go back to Federation space as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Hoshiko had set our transwarp tunnel to redeposit us back home as if only a day has passed there. But I definitely want to be here for the first session at least."

"Plus, we are technically in the past."

"Right. Well, I better get going. Luke wants to initiate our first meeting."

"Well, have fun. Worf and I are going to down some brews."

"I figure you might. Well, have fun."

As Usagi entered the great Hall, the most senior Jedi Masters took their places, including Master Ranma, Mistress Ami, Master Vader and Mistress Midori (aka "The White Siths"), Master Luke, Princess Leia, and Mistress Vergere (who decided to side with the angels for a change). As Usagi took her place, she could see Jacen, Anakin Solo, Janien, Lowbacca and her daughter T'Sara present as well. She was glad that at least one of her children took the lessons of the Jedi to heart.

"And now," began Luke, "I call the Jedi Council to order…"

**Fin.**

**Author's note: I wanted to have more, but I have not received enough input. So…that's that. Later!**


End file.
